


骗子

by gingerroc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerroc/pseuds/gingerroc
Summary: God knows I liveGod knows I diedGod knows I beggedBegged, borrowed and criedGod knows I lovedGod knows I liedGod knows I lostGod gave me lifeAnd God knows I triedGod knows I triedGod knows I triedGod knows I tried





	骗子

**Author's Note:**

> God knows I live  
>    
>  God knows I died
> 
> God knows I begged  
>    
>  Begged, borrowed and cried  
>    
>  God knows I loved  
>    
>  God knows I lied  
>    
>  God knows I lost  
>    
>  God gave me life  
>    
>  And God knows I tried  
>    
>  God knows I tried  
>    
>  God knows I tried  
>    
>  God knows I tried

*

“快点长大吧。”

*

临近午夜，白日里熙熙攘攘的中心公园也变得冷清，纯净的月光洒下来，照亮的却是城市里粘稠的恶，下水道的老鼠和见不得光的事物一齐探出了头。月色的温度伴着初夏微凉的夜风，城市热岛效应此时仿佛失了效，冻得正在巡逻的公园保安直打喷嚏。

“操，该死——”他啐了一声，边骂边揉鼻子，“这破监控，搞得老子不睡觉还得挨冻！”

公园的监控坏了，修了几天仍不见好，夜班保安不得不每夜多巡逻几次。男人嘴里骂骂咧咧，加快了脚下的步伐，手电筒匆匆照过公园的角角落落，他只想应付应付，好早些回巡逻间打瞌睡。

但偏偏什么不要来什么，不远处的长凳上竟躺着个人影。

“呸！真是倒霉……”他估摸着大概又是哪个杀千刀的流浪汉想来公园过夜，“喂！你！快点醒醒，别躺在这！”

保安大声嚷嚷着，可长椅上的人却丝毫没有反应。他干脆走上前用手去推，那人的身体受力翻了个身，他的手臂无力地垂下来，正好打在保安的腿上。保安前一秒还在嫌脏，下一秒却瞬时吓得脸色煞白，手里的手电筒和他的屁股齐齐跌落在地上。

“死……死人啦！”

长椅上的人的脸早已血肉模糊，皮肤裸露出的地方布满了深深浅浅的伤痕，全身看得清的地方唯有敞开的领口处刻的三个大字

——“恋童癖。”

*

李帝努回到公寓的时候已是凌晨，脚下破旧的木制楼梯发出吱吱呀呀的声响，头顶走廊里那盏摇摇欲坠的感应灯投射出濒死昏黄的光。公寓的门可能比李帝努的年纪还大，老旧生锈的锁眼里被他灌了不少铅笔芯，钥匙转动发出咔嚓一声，紧接着迎接他的是比走廊更暗的客厅。

李帝努站在玄关处，他眯起眼睛，像黑夜森林里猎捕食物的狼。

客厅里静悄悄的，好似没有一个活物。

可是李帝努却说：“你在沙发上干嘛？”

话音刚落，背对大门的沙发背后冒出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

罗渽民跪坐在沙发上，他望向李帝努，而后直接站起在柔软陈旧的沙发垫上，下一秒又跨过腿直接从沙发背上翻了过去。他赤脚踩在冰凉的地板上，慢吞吞地挪到李帝努跟前。罗渽民伸着鼻子在李帝努的衣领和脖颈处嗅了好一会，才不紧不慢地开口道：“呀，李帝努！”他边说边伸出双臂勾上对方的脖子，“我闻到了，你又杀人了。”

李帝努不接话，垂眼看着罗渽民赤裸的脚。走廊里的微弱又奢侈的光从他的背后照进来，把他投射成博物馆里的一尊轮廓硬朗清晰的雕像。李帝努不出声，罗渽民也不恼，他又继续自顾自地继续说道：“那我猜猜，这次是路边的小扒手，还是抢钱的混混？” 他的双手往上，拇指缓缓摩擦着李帝努的脸颊，“还是说哪个倒霉蛋在巴士上没给老人让座，被你看到了？”

李帝努的睫毛轻轻颤了下，目光爬上了罗渽民的眼睛，缓缓吐出四个字：“是恋童癖。”

罗渽民一愣，但被冻住的表情随即转瞬即逝。罗渽民又换上那张笑脸，他把脑袋凑得更近了，近到李帝努稍稍一动就能触到他的嘴唇。

“我们帝努今天做好事了。”罗渽民说，“大好事呢，值得庆祝一下。”

他说完便覆上李帝努的唇，他的两瓣嘴唇轻轻亲吻他的，像野兽间互相温柔地舔舐，可过一会又好似变成了敌人间无情的侵占。李帝努觉得罗渽民的嘴唇好冰——真是奇怪，他想，明明自己才是刚从外面回来的人。

他们开始胡乱地撕扯对方的衣服，脱下的衬衣被随意地丢在地上，一边亲吻一边跌跌撞撞地进了李帝努的房间。他们顺理成章地、赤身裸体地滚在一起。两人倒在床上的瞬间李帝努有些头晕目眩，他的脑海像一锅即将煮沸的水，有什么东西要翻上来，但马上有人熄灭了火，呼之欲出的记忆又沉入黑暗寂静的水底。

这种时不时出现的头疼很快就消失了，就好像之前那一次，好像之前很多次。

罗渽民牢牢攀住李帝努的肩头，像溺水的人抱住一棵漂浮的枯木。快感从他的尾椎骨传来，顺着脊柱一路通向大脑，他的喉咙里发出断断续续的喘息，像是求欢的暗语，或是催情的信号——他有时会想，是不是只有这种时候他才能短暂地活着的，才可以暂时把总是缠绕于他的那些见不得人的东西抛之脑后。

他的心底始终有两个声音在哭，他的人生从某一天开始就被困在狭小黑暗的空间里。

钝痛从他的胸口蔓延开，随着神经血管传遍四肢五官，吞噬五脏六腑。

除了罗渽民，李帝努从没和任何人接过吻，当然也没和任何人上过床。但他看过不少乱七八糟的电影，李帝努一开始只当那些爱情故事是文艺创作的需求，可罗曼蒂克的情节看多了，他也开始好奇——人与人之间真的会这样的吗？他没有体验过父母之爱，也不知道所谓的爱人又是什么。他或罗渽民从不会和对方说一个爱字，他们之间比起情侣，倒更像是从出生开始就被命运牢牢捆在一起的连体婴。

李帝努看到罗渽民额头细密的汗，他也感觉到自己的汗珠顺着下颌线滴落，各种胡乱的体液混在一起，就像他们不分你我的命运。

“渽民，”李帝努的声音沙哑，“我们到底是什么关系？”

罗渽民轻哼几声，并不打算回答，只是用双臂把李帝努箍得更紧。

“不要分心。”他说。

李帝努走出浴室时，罗渽民已经回了自己房间。空荡的床垫上好像还有体温的余韵，李帝努躺在上面，他觉得自己的大脑很重，浑浑噩噩的，他坠落在柔软的枕头上，不知不觉就随着重力跌入了梦境。

他又做了那个反复出现的梦。

成年的他和成年的罗渽民站在熟悉又久远的走廊里，四周都是阴冷的霉味。面前是一扇门，似乎刚刚被粉刷过，淡淡的油漆味冲入他的鼻腔，熏得他眼眶发红。李帝努走近那扇门，隐隐约约间仍能看到被那层油漆覆盖的各种肮脏的咒骂的字眼。

他们推门进去，看到15岁的黄仁俊靠在床上。

黄仁俊看起来很虚弱，他像一张苍白无力的纸，微皱的眉头和发白的嘴唇都在说他随时可能会消失死去。

罗渽民失控般地扑跪在床边，李帝努跟着也蹲坐下来。罗渽民紧紧攥着黄仁俊的手，大声喊着黄仁俊的名字，两人的额头沁出冷汗，甚至泪水都已在眼眶里打转。

床上的人似乎听到了呼唤，黄仁俊疲惫地睁开眼，他的目光似是已经无法聚焦了，黄仁俊的世界此刻或许只能看到两个模糊的人影。

“别哭了……”黄仁俊的声音听起来很累，他的两片嘴唇在颤抖，吐出的话都变得断断续续，“对不起……”

然后他的眼珠动了动，像是在看向他们中的某个人。

“我，我喜欢……”

然后忽然嘭的一声，周围的一切都幻化成了雾，成年的罗渽民不见了，15岁的黄仁俊也消失了。四周变成空无一物的一片灰白。李帝努独自一人不停地往前走，不知过了多久，他远远地看到黄仁俊独自背对着他席地而坐。李帝努快步跑上前去，黄仁俊好似听到了脚步声，他回过头，满是诧异：“帝努，你怎么来了？这里不是你该来的地方。”

李帝努跑得满头是汗，他急切地问道：“你最后的话是对谁说的？”

黄仁俊闻言笑了，他的眼角弯弯的，双唇轻启，似要回答这个问题。

李帝努猛地睁开眼睛，他气喘吁吁，好像刚才真的跑了个步。

同样的梦境反复出现了无数次，可每当黄仁俊要回答他时，李帝努就强迫自己醒来——他害怕问题的答案，他怕黄仁俊回答是他，也害怕黄仁俊回答不是他。

他心里有无用的愧疚，还有无法发泄的仇恨。

李帝努双手扶住额头，长长叹了一口气，他正准备躺下继续睡，却听到罗渽民的房间里传出悉悉索索的声响。

李帝努转开罗渽民房门的把手，映入眼帘的是坐在窗边的罗渽民赤裸的后背，罗渽民正垂着头专注于手中的各种枪械零件。清冷的月光透过窗户照进来，洒在罗渽民的肩头，也把他睫毛的阴影投射在脸上。罗渽民温柔的垂眸像一幅静谧优美的油画，但他手中拼装枪支的熟练动作又让他像个不近人情的杀手。

李帝努总觉得罗渽民的房间空荡荡的——或许是因为房间里没有衣柜的缘故。罗渽民搬进这间公寓的第一件事就是把原先房东留下的衣柜扔了出去，他宁愿画蛇添足地把衣服都叠进收纳盒，也不愿像其他人一样把它们挂在触手可及的衣柜里。

真是古怪，可那又怎样呢？他们两人身上古怪的事远远不止这些。

李帝努走过去，罗渽民正好把子弹夹装进枪膛。他对着窗外做了个瞄准的动作，而后双手跟着眼神又一起垂下。

“我想仁俊了。” 罗渽民边说边把子弹夹退了出来，“等会天亮了我们去看他吧。”

*

李帝努没有父母，罗渽民也是。

他们是被教会收养的孤儿，两人差不多大，一前一后被送入孤儿院。从有记忆开始，李帝努和罗渽民就永远混在一起，他们共用一个房间，一起刷牙吃饭，白天一同在教会附近的学校上课，晚上若是没轮到他俩做家务就撒野般地四处乱玩——反正也没人管他们，灰头土脸地回去也无所谓，洗个澡倒头就睡便是了。

教会收养了十多个孩子，但只有李帝努和罗渽民吃喝拉撒都粘在一起，大家便打趣叫他们连体婴。

哦对了，那时候连体婴中间还有个还没被收养的李楷灿。

李楷灿那时候还叫李东赫，李帝努罗渽民两人共用双人间，李东赫一个人睡双人间。李东赫觉得自己没室友约等于没朋友，他想自己都无父无母了还没朋友，那岂不是天底下最最惨的人。于是李东赫四处游击，看起来和谁的关系都不错。李东赫聪明，他眼珠子转转就知道怎么把教会里的大人小孩都哄得一套一套的，让谁见了他都眉开眼笑。时间久了李东赫发现还是和同岁的人玩最有意思，于是他一得空就往李帝努他们那里凑。接着连体婴变成三剑客，三个人每天吵吵闹闹，直到有一天他们迎来了第四个人。

那日他们吃完饭，正端着盘子商量一会去哪里踢球。李东赫被路过的神父逮住，说下午有个新孩子要来，正好给李东赫当室友，让他赶紧把房间收拾收拾，别到时候让人没地方睡。

李东赫心想教会收养的一般都是弃婴，莫非是要自己给婴儿当保姆不成？

“可是神父，我不会照顾小宝宝啊。”

“想什么呢？就算你们三个一起照顾婴儿我也不放心啊。跟你们一样大，同一年生的。”

神父是个中年男人，教会里大大小小的事都要他操手，他忙得不行，扔下这句话就匆匆离开了，只留三个人在原地面面相觑——他们在这间孤儿院里呆了这么久，还是第一次有不是襁褓里的婴儿被送来。

到了下午，神父又把孤儿院里所有孩子都召在一起。罗渽民和李东赫把脖子伸得老长，盯着门外看神父会领进来个什么样的小伙伴。倒是李帝努看起来兴趣平平，趴在桌上思考从此以后他们会变成四人行还是恢复到连体婴。

瘦弱的男孩被神父牵着带到众人面前，他身上的衣服做工精良，让他看起来和一屋子穿着好心人捐赠的旧衣服的孩子们格格不入。

“大……大家好！我叫黄仁俊！”黄仁俊的声音因紧张而颤抖，“以后，以后请多关照！”

神父只是简单介绍几句，又例行公事叮嘱大家以后要好好相处后，便匆匆结束了这场迎新会。孩子们吵吵闹闹着四散而去，罗渽民和李东赫叽叽喳喳地给黄仁俊做自我介绍——还顺便替李帝努也做了介绍。有几个稍大一些的孩子在经过黄仁俊时不怀好意地上下打量着他身上的衣服，黄仁俊当然看得出陌生人眼里明显的恶意，他努努嘴，心里倒并不是很在意，反正他已经交到了新朋友，而且妈妈说很快就会来接他回家——天真的孩童哪懂成年人各种或好或坏的谎言，他也不知道答应接他回家的妈妈早已走投无路。

黄仁俊是私生子，亲生父亲早已不管母子死活。他的母亲为了生存四处举债，直到最后被逼得穷途末路。她实在没有办法了，走投无路之时用最后的一点钱给年幼的儿子买了箱新衣服，把黄仁俊送进了教会的孤儿院。

他妈妈怎么也没有想到，她最后的这一点爱，竟会变成砸向黄仁俊的第一块砖。

攀比和虚荣似乎是人类与生俱来的本能，大人的贪婪深入骨髓，眼馋别人的小孩也不在少数。黄仁俊的那一箱新衣服在一堆早已被洗衣粉浸泡得发白的旧衣服里格外显眼，年龄大的孩子王看他不顺眼——明明大家都是孤儿，凭什么你特立独行，穿得比我们好？

小孩的坏是纯粹的，他们直来直去，不喜欢谁就表现在脸上，不仅如此，他们还要故意让这个人不好过。他们会在背地里嚼舌根说闲话，或者一起做大扫除时让黄仁俊做最脏最累的活，好像黄仁俊一身好衣服沾满了灰，他们自己身上的补丁就能少两个似的。

他们还不知从哪里听说了黄仁俊说过自己妈妈马上就会接他回家——哪有进了孤儿院的小孩又被原来家庭接走的事？他们又开始说黄仁俊是骗子，说黄仁俊说的话一句都不能信。

荒唐的谎话说了一千遍就变成了无中生有的可信，流言蜚语多了，即使李东赫他们再怎么为黄仁俊正名，其他小孩都开始逐渐用异样的眼光看黄仁俊。

“骗子”好像变成了一张标签纸，牢牢贴在了黄仁俊身上。

吃饭的时候李东赫气的牙痒痒，恨不得冲上去和那群坏孩子拼命——可他没办法，他们不过四个八岁小屁孩，可人家最有话语权的孩子王都快十四岁了，甚至连孩子王的最小的小弟都是十岁的大块头。孰强孰弱一目即了，李东赫想不出办法，开始幻想能不能学科幻电影里演的那样给自己打激素，这样他就能变成肌肉男来给黄仁俊报仇出气。他的思绪还在云里飘着，却听到一旁的黄仁俊说：“我吃饱了。“

李东赫转头一看，黄仁俊碗里的饭还剩一大半，他眉头一皱准备大义灭亲进行批评教育，对面的李帝努却先开口了。

“仁俊吃这么少吗？”

“仁俊要多吃点噢！”罗渽民边说边往黄仁俊碗里夹了块排骨，他用下巴指指不远处的那桌坏小孩集团，故意压低声音说道，“你看他们不就是多吃了几年饭吗，我们也多吃点，以后长大了打回去。”

他说完又给李帝努也夹了一块，还要再拍拍李帝努的肩：“帝努也多吃点，我们四个里看起来你最能打，以后我们谁被欺负了你第一个冲在前线报仇。”

李东赫没看到李帝努轻轻撇了撇嘴角，他心里乐呵呵的，只想着看来不用打激素，多吃点饭就能报仇雪恨。

三角形变成了四人组，似乎做什么事都开始如虎添翼。四个人可以打牌，下飞行棋，踢球也能够二对二。快乐似乎都变成双倍的，老三剑客带着新来的黄仁俊四处撒野，跑累了不管三七二十一就往地上一躺，白天就看着天上的云发挥天马行空的想象力，晚上就睁大眼睛一颗一颗数星星。

“仁俊——！”罗渽民伸手挠黄仁俊痒痒，“你不能再躺地上啦！这是你最后一件新衣服！”

黄仁俊扭来扭曲躲避罗渽民的攻击，丝毫没有要起身的意思。

“我不起来！”他咯咯笑着，似乎一点也不在乎弄脏自己的新衣服，“我就要和你们一起躺着！”

天上飘着洁白的云，罗渽民说这一片像猫，李帝努说那一片像树，李东赫说你们说的都不对，我看哪一片都像厨房大叔的秃头。

三个人谁都不能说服谁，吵着让黄仁俊做裁判。

可黄仁俊却答非所问，没由头地说了句：“我觉得和你们一起的话，一直呆在这也挺好的。”

他们觉得自己的一辈子可能就这样了——四个人一起在孤儿院里长大，然后在16岁的时候一起离开。可命运的转变总是在无声无息间悄然发生，让人毫无防备，也让人措手不及。那天下午四个人正趴在地上打弹珠，平日照顾他们生活的阿姨走过来，她带来了个看起来很好，却又算得上晴天霹雳的消息。

“东赫啊，有对夫妻想领养你，现在已经在办手续了。”

“什么？！”李东赫第一个跳起来，都来不及擦掉脸上蹭到的泥，“怎么没人问过我？”

“嗨呀，这孤儿院里的孩子哪个不想被领走啊。神父是喜欢你才给他们推荐你，你们见过的呀，就前些天你带着他们参观的那对夫妻。”

她这么一说李东赫才想起来，大概一周前他们的足球坏了，李东赫便拿去附近的杂货铺找老板修，回来的路上看到一对夫妻站在教会门口张望。李东赫在孤儿院里摸爬滚打这么多年练出的生存本能被立刻唤醒——出现在教会的大人都要搞好关系。于是他笑眯眯地迎上去，问自己有没有什么能帮忙的。

他就是顺手帮个忙，谁知把自己接下去的人生都改变了。

李东赫撇撇嘴，说到底领养的事都是大人说了算，他又有什么发言权呢？他低下头，看到李帝努、罗渽民和黄仁俊还趴在地上，他们三个都抬着头看着自己，脸上的表情好像都是一模一样复制出来的——嘴唇微张，满脸惊愕。

手续办的很快，没过一个月李东赫就要走了。他穿上了养父母给他准备的新衣服，衬衫的胸口袋上绣了他的新名字——李楷灿。

李帝努、罗渽民和黄仁俊去送他，那天太阳很好，可四个人的内心都不怎么明媚。昨天李东赫还和他们在泥地里摸爬滚打，但明天开始他们的人生轨迹便会截然不同——听说李东赫会去最好的学校读书，而他们三个却仍然是没人在乎的小孩。

他们站在教会门口进行最后的四人会议。气氛越发凝重，李帝努低着头沉默不语，罗渽民偷偷擦吸鼻子，而黄仁俊已经哭成了泪人，他拉着李东赫的手，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落在手背上。

李东赫也是满脸苦闷，他舍不得三个好朋友，又担心自己走了后黄仁俊被人欺负——以前自己和教会里的大人关系好，那群臭魔王还有所顾忌，现在自己马上要走了，那他们是不是还会变本加厉？

“仁俊，以后他们如果欺负你，你就去找大人帮忙。”李东赫在脑子里把自己认识的所有人都过了遍，挑出了个自己觉得最靠谱的人选，“找神父吧！他最厉害！”

也不知黄仁俊听没听进去，他正忙着擦鼻涕，只是轻轻地点了点头。

大人在催李东赫，哦不，他们叫他李楷灿。李楷灿最后给李帝努、罗渽民和黄仁俊一人一个大拥抱，跑向养父母的时候还回头对他们挥挥手。

“再见啦——以后再来看你们啊——”

车逐渐开远了，载着改了名的李楷灿驶向了新生活，载着李楷灿离开了和从小他一起长大的朋友。

李帝努看着车越变越小，最后消失在遥远的地平线。他转过头看到黄仁俊还在抹眼泪，黄仁俊的眼眶红红的，脸上满是还来不及擦掉的泪痕。

李帝努目前为止的人生分为三个阶段——两个人、三个人、四个人。在知道李东赫要被领养后的某个夜晚，他问睡在自己下铺的罗渽民：“我们当初怎么和仁俊玩在一起的？”

他总是觉得自己和罗渽民是因为李东赫的缘故才和黄仁俊一起玩的，他在思考是不是李东赫一走，他和罗渽民就会变回连体婴——至于黄仁俊，或许自然而然地便会和他们疏远了。

罗渽民已经快睡着了，他迷迷糊糊地“嗯？”了一声，过了好久才又说道：“什么怎么玩在一起，我们不是朋友吗？”

李帝努望着天花板发呆，又开始思考着为什么每次看到罗渽民挠黄仁俊痒痒时，自己的心里也跟着泛起痒。

等李东赫真的走了，李帝努发现自己又不想变回连体婴了。

黄仁俊看起来很是伤心，李帝努琢磨着是不是该说点什么，罗渽民却先他一步凑到了黄仁俊跟前。

“仁俊别哭啦，还有我们呢。”罗渽民自己睫毛上挂着的泪还没来得及擦干净，就开始用袖子抹黄仁俊脸上的泪痕，“你以后和我们一起玩呗。我和帝努，我们三个一起让那群坏蛋都闭嘴。”

李帝努点点头，心里却又开始莫名其妙地冒出一片酸疙瘩。

三人心间被无声无息地撒下了种子，随着他们的成长，这些种子向下扎根，互相缠绕，而土层之上，三棵初生藤曼也交错攀附在一起，错综复杂的枝条交叉缠绕着，变得你中有我，我中有你。

*

李帝努开着那辆破破烂烂的二手车，副驾驶的车窗被罗渽民摇下一半，他趴在半开的玻璃窗上，任由外面的风吹乱他额前的头发。

罗渽民似是在思考什么，他不主动说，李帝努也不问。两人一路无言地驶过了大半的路程，车已经开到了郊区，公路边全是私家种植或自然生长的绿植。

“帝努！帝努！”罗渽民突然大喊起来，“停车！快停车！”

李帝努不明所以地靠边，车还没挺稳，罗渽民便迫不及待般“砰”地一声打开车门，冲向路边的一片野花。

他蹲在那边好一会，再上车的时候手里多了一株白色的花。

“开车开车，”罗渽民小心翼翼的捧着那朵花，似是怕一不小心就把它折了，“仁俊喜欢的花，送给他他会开心吗？”

李帝努用余光瞥了眼罗渽民手里的花，花瓣薄如蝉翼，在阳光的照射下甚至开始变得透明，看上去弱不禁风——这么看的确有几分像总是瘦弱的黄仁俊。

他想起很多年前这朵花也曾经出现在黄仁俊的画板上——黄仁俊说这花叫虞美人，他喜欢它极强的生命力，无论在多严酷的环境里都能开得艳丽动人。

但那时候他们都不知道，虞美人虽生性坚强，可一旦被摘下便会很快枯萎。

“可是你这只有一朵。”李帝努边说边打方向盘，“你要送花，我们可以去花店买一些。”

“切，才不呢，就这朵最好。”罗渽民轻哼一声，仍是小心翼翼地把那朵花护在怀里，“所以才说帝努什么都不懂。”

李帝努不接话，却在心里腹诽：“我怎么不懂，我才是知道最多的人。”

他们那间看似温馨的孤儿院有许多见不得人的秘密——譬如神父曾殴打虐待李帝努便是其中之一。然而奇怪的是他只能隐约记得这件事发生过，却想不起一丁点细节。每当他一尝试回忆就会胸口钝痛，眼前发黑，大脑生疼，连呼吸也会变得困难。太多见不得人的事在孤儿院里发生，挥之不去的腐臭和阴冷牢牢地攀附在他的心上，像一棵参天大树，越发生长，遮住了世间所有的光。

待到了目的地，两人站在熟悉的教会门口，李帝努抬眼向看着教堂的尖顶，它们伸向天空，却又像刺向李帝努的锐器，在他的胸口刺出鲜血淋漓的伤，就连五脏六腑都在溢出鲜血。

“都说人们把教堂建成尖顶是为了更接近上帝，”他喃喃自语道，“可是为什么上帝却对尖顶下发生的罪恶视而不见呢？”

罗渽民低头盯着脚下的石子路，过了半晌才说道：“走吧，进去吧。”

他们熟门熟路地踏过小时候一起玩耍的草坪，经过记忆里每周都会传来歌声的教堂，又穿过一排孤儿院的矮房，最后拐了一个弯，到了一片墓地。

贫穷给人带来困苦，却也给了万物都能带来快乐的奇怪魔力。他们买不起玩具，自然也去不起游乐园的鬼屋，可小男孩在狗都嫌的年纪又怎么会闲的住，实在百般无聊的时候他们也会破格把教堂背后的墓地当作游乐场。

他们曾在一排排墓碑里跑来跑去，也会一块块地阅读墓碑上刻着的字。黄仁俊胆子小，总是不敢走近这片墓地，这时罗渽民会强拉着他进去，而李帝努有时则扮鬼吓唬他们。黄仁俊每次都被吓个不清，他追打着李帝努，嘴里还嚷道：“李——帝——努——！我今天就让你变成真的鬼！”李帝努一边笑一边故意往墓地深处跑，黄仁俊追过去，罗渽民就在旁边笑嘻嘻：“仁俊你看，你这不就自己进来了吗？根本没你想的那么可怕啊！”

罗渽民那时便隐约意识了到人与人之间的天差地别，活着的时候穷人和富人之间有不可逾越的阶级之差，而死人的世界也是各有生态。这一排排石灰色的石头就是最好的证明——有钱人的墓碑上雕满了各种精美的装饰，可多数人的墓碑简陋得只刻着名字和他的生卒时间；有些墓碑已经缺边少角，甚至刻在上面的字迹也逐渐被时间磨平，但也有人的墓碑永远被护理得像新的，永远摆满了鲜花。

可罗渽民又想，生前再了不起的人此刻都变成了装在盒子里的一捧灰，那自己和李帝努黄仁俊这三个活着的人是不是从某种程度上比他们高级一点呢？

他的问题还没想出答案，他们中的一人却先变成了这其中一块墓碑的主人。

墓地最角落里的树荫下，有一块小小的、无名的石碑，上面甚至连一个字母都没有——小时候最不愿意靠近这片墓地的人现在就睡在这里。

“仁俊，”李帝努轻生唤道，“我们来看你。”

罗渽民蹲下身子，用袖子轻轻擦掉石碑上的灰——就像小时候他用袖子抹掉黄仁俊脸上的泪。他把一路小心护着的花轻放在石碑前，又注视着一片空白的石碑，似是要用目光在上面生生刻出几个字来。

半晌，罗渽民才开口说道：“仁俊很想晒太阳吧，委屈你还要再这里呆一会噢，我们会想办法的。”

黄仁俊被是海啸般的舆论吞没的，人们咒骂他，说他是没良心的骗子——尽管他说的都是真话。教会的神父是恋童癖，黄仁俊是受害者。可事情曝光后却没人相信他，他被这场腥风血雨带走，但自以为主持正义的人依然没有善罢甘休，他们在他的墓碑上涂满了各种侮辱的字眼。李帝努和罗渽民忍无可忍，但也无计可施——毕竟当时他们把枕头套里所有的硬币都摸出来，也凑不够钱把黄仁俊搬去别的墓园。于是他们只得在某个月黑风高的晚上把黄仁俊的骨灰盒搬到了角落的树荫下，又竖了块无名的石碑纪念他。

那天罗渽民才想明白，活着的人并不比死去的人更高贵，作恶多端的人应该代替无辜的人下地狱才是。

李帝努听见有人在说话，循声望去正好看到当年的神父。

他的手脚开始颤抖，愤怒的、困苦的、悲伤的情绪一齐涌上来——如果不是这个该死的衣冠禽兽，一切都不会像现在这样。

如果不是他，那么他们三个会在16岁时一起离开孤儿院，而后他们可能会找到一份糊口的工作，也可能会去学习自己喜欢的专业，也或者会一起流浪街头。

他们的未来会有一万种可能，但绝不是像现在这样，一人受尽折磨后睡在冰冷的地下，而活着的人也始终郁郁寡欢，活在阴冷、漫长的黑暗里，甚至时不时要去心理医生处报道。

“渽民，”李帝努听到自己的声音沙哑，“我们什么时候才能……”

“嘘——”罗渽民也看到了不远处的神父，他转过头，做了个噤声的手势，“不能在这里说噢，会被他们听到。”

*

三人幼时每到周末，便会和教会其他孩子一起被安排去做义工，有时在偏僻的敬老院，有时在流浪汉收容所，有时在流浪动物的救助站。

美其名曰为“回报社会”。

多奇怪啊，明明大家都被社会抛弃了，可出现在同一幅画面里反倒显得显得其乐融融、温馨无比了。

也不知到底是负负得正，还是事极必反。

一日他们被安排去敬老院，整个上午都在陪老人聊天。老人们看到十多岁的孩子难免会想到自己的孙辈，自然是乐得喜上眉梢。布满风霜的大手拉着稚嫩的小手絮絮叨叨，把自己一辈子的经历都说了个遍。

谁年轻时的故事不是英姿飒爽、意气风发呢？李帝努他们三个听得入了神，午休时便开始忍不住幻想，等自己长大了会干什么呢？他们还没怎么见过孤儿院外的风景，听说长大了就可以念大学，可以选专业，可以学自己喜欢的东西。他们算算自己再过几年就要离开孤儿院了，在那之后再努力努力，能进入大学吗？

也不知是谁开了头，三人又开始讨论起了长大后的梦想。

“以前妈妈说我画画不错，问我想不想当画家。”黄仁俊坐在长椅上摇头晃脑，两只脚丫也跟着晃来晃去，“但我想做律师，或者法官，这样能保护妈妈。”

李帝努接话：“那警察也可以啊！警察多酷啊！”

“警察不好，”黄仁俊却皱起了眉，“以前警察也来我家搞破坏。”

罗渽民蹲在长椅上，两只手托着下巴，他说自己还没想过以后要干嘛呢，实在不行就干脆留在教会里，未来也当个神父好了。

“啊——我听说要成为神父可难了，”李帝努满脸都是对神父的崇敬，“要虔诚，要善良，好像还要上什么神学院——”

“哎，那我估计是不行了。”罗渽民刚点燃的梦想被浇灭了大半，“光虔诚那一条我可能就不合格。”

若上帝真是仁慈的，自己又怎么会被遗弃呢？

“没关系嘛，渽民可以喜欢什么就做什么。”黄仁俊说，“不过我觉得神父好厉害啊，又要管理整个教会，又要照顾我们。”

“是啊，我觉得他最好了。而且他看仁俊被其他人欺负，就特别照顾你。”罗渽民说完又转头看向李帝努，“你呢，你长大想做什么？”

“不知道啊，我也没想过。”李帝努抬头望着天上的云，“快点长大吧，长大了就知道了。”

教会里的孤儿不少，再加上平日里琐碎繁杂的各种工作，神父自然是没有精力照顾到每个人。孩子的世界是单纯的，神父若是多让某个人帮他做些摆放桌椅这类的小事，或是对某个人多夸赞两句，那个孩子便会不由自主地想，神父是不是特别喜欢自己呢？是不是在神父眼里，他就是特别的，独一无二的呢？

上帝爱世人，神父是凡人与天神间的桥梁，自然而然地，不论是孤儿与否，每个孩子都敬爱神父，人人都想从他那儿获得一些特别的关注。

那时候黄仁俊觉得自己是幸运的，相比其他人，神父对他的信任和关心似乎都要再多一些。神父会夸赞他可爱，会在他做完被分配到的家务后向他表示感谢，会在打招呼的时候摸摸他的头发。他是孤儿院里最被边缘化的那个孩子，李东赫走之前和他说神父是最靠谱的大人，他觉得也是如此，被排挤的时候除了李帝努和罗渽民，神父也会安慰他——他好久没有见到妈妈了，神父就是他世界里和他走得最近的那个大人。

即使其他孩子因为神父对他的“宠爱”而变本加厉地给他看眼色，他依旧为此感到幸福。

他敬爱神父，感谢神父，他开始对神父的话毫不怀疑，言听计从。

孩童的世界非黑即白，他的世界里没有肮脏的欲望，他又哪里看得到隐藏在虚假表象之下蠢蠢欲动的恶呢？

直到有一天罪恶的手伸向他，他的五脏六腑都被撕开，黄仁俊衣衫不整地躲在厕所的隔间里不停干呕。神父说是因为喜欢他才会这样做，说这样做他会离上帝更近，还说让他保守秘密，不要告诉任何人。

可是真的是这样的吗？这是对的吗？

他觉得头晕恶心，胃液胆汁几乎都被他吐出来。他又觉得害怕，身上的疼痛和心理的创伤叠在一起，连眼前的世界似乎都变成了黑暗的一片——他害怕被人知道，也害怕同样的事再次发生。

黄仁俊开始穿长袖长裤，即使大夏天顶着高照的艳阳也不肯换下。

罗渽民觉得奇怪，他又去逗黄仁俊。他捏着黄仁俊的衣领，开玩笑地往下拽。

“仁俊，穿这么多你不热吗？”黄仁俊的衣领被他拉开了一些些，“赶紧换了吧，我们去河里游泳呗！”

黄仁俊像一只受了惊的兔子，他猛地回头看了罗渽民一眼，而后神经质般地挣脱，跌跌撞撞的跑开了。

罗渽民正在纳闷，一旁的李帝努却幽幽地开了口：“你能不能别这样？”

他更觉得奇怪了，自己不过是同往常一样和黄仁俊玩闹，怎么两个人都变得神神秘秘的。

“哦！干嘛呀！帝努吃醋了吗？”罗渽民依然是那副总是乐呵呵的样子，“你吃谁的醋呀？我的还是仁俊的？”

李帝努一愣，他被问住了，他答不上来为何自己会有些愠怒，也不知为何这没好气的话会从他嘴里脱口而出。

他是因为谁才有了那么一点点的怒意呢？是因为去拽黄仁俊领口的罗渽民，还是因为被罗渽民拽开领子的黄仁俊？

他不知道，他想不出答案。

罗渽民却张开双臂抱住了他：“帝努不要吃醋噢，你们两个是我最好的朋友。”

*

两人离开墓园时，凑巧迎面撞上了神父。

多年未见，神父变得比记忆里更加令人感到恶心。他变老了，表面曾经虚假的意气风发早已消失，头顶的头发变得稀疏，挺出的啤酒肚让他看起来像个癞蛤蟆。

神父叫住他们，似是要和他们叙旧。李帝努的肚子里翻山蹈海般地恶心，他更是无法理解罗渽民了——怎么能事到如今依然戴着面具和神父虚伪地聊天。

他多看神父一秒都无法忍受，于是借口身体不适——或许这也是实话，躲进了他们的那辆二手车里等罗渽民。

李帝努趴在方向盘上打瞌睡，思绪也跟着不由自主地飞了出去。

他的记忆总是混乱的，各种肮脏的事情搅和在一起把他的大脑变成一锅浆糊。他有时甚至分不清梦境与现实，困苦的钝痛一次次冲击着他，头痛时不时向他袭来，小时候经受过的暴力的疼痛也经常化作幻觉在他的四肢全身再次出现。

他隐约记得从某一天开始黄仁俊总是穿着长袖。起初他觉得奇怪，他好像问了黄仁俊是不是也被神父打了，但他记不清黄仁俊的回答是什么。事情就这么不了了之了，而后日子一天天的过下去，黄仁俊好像变得少言寡语，可他却仍会在他们三人讨论到离开孤儿院后的日子时眼里蹦出闪耀的光。

“我们快点长大吧！”没有机会长大的少年用清亮的声音说。

直到某个周末他们在收容所做义工，黄仁俊洗碗时不小心弄湿了袖口。他小心翼翼地把袖子卷起来，他的手臂长久都没有见过太阳了，白的像一片纯净的雪——除了他的手腕处，隐约有一圈红印。

李帝努没有在意，他只当是袖子箍得太紧或是其他什么原因，罗渽民好像也是，他们三个仍热火朝天地讨论着昨天晚上一起在公共休息区看的一场球赛。

而后收容所的老师看到了黄仁俊的手腕，皱着眉头把他拽到一边去好一番问话。李帝努那时才意识到有什么不对劲，他疑惑地看向罗渽民，却只看到罗渽民也是一脸担心地伸着脖子望向黄仁俊的方向。

那天有个爆炸性的消息在他们的小镇上炸开了锅，收容所的工作人员发现了教会神父性侵儿童的嫌疑。

起初人们沉浸在震怒之中，指责神父的同时更多是不敢相信的震惊——平日里和蔼友好的神父怎么会做出这种事呢？真是衣冠禽兽，畜生不如。

可是逐渐地，舆论的浪潮开始变了味——毕竟相比颇有威信的神父，又有谁会相信孤儿院里的“小骗子”呢？

于是加倍的指责如海啸一般向黄仁俊扑去——他在舆论中心的旋涡里，而李帝努则站在岸边，他想向他伸出援手，却又在片刻迟疑后只能无力地看着他一点一点被吞没。

后来李帝努不止一次地质问自己，为什么当时没有站出来说自己也曾被神父虐待呢？若那时他把自己的事说出口，事情的结局是否就会改变？他们三人的人生会不会不一样？

他每每这么回忆，那些疼痛的触感就在他身上复苏——尽管他一点也想不起被神父虐打的细节。他问心理医生为何会如此，对方只说这是大脑在保护你，它不想让你再被那些痛苦的记忆伤害了。

真的是这样吗？

可我的痛苦并不是仅仅来自于身上的疼痛，明明更多的是来自内心的自责啊。

李帝努怨恨自己的胆小和懦弱，但世界上哪有后悔药呢？他对神父的仇恨无处发泄，无法控制的怒火吞噬了他的心。他的仇恨逐渐蔓延开，世间所有做了恶事却没有得到应有的处罚的人都是他的眼中钉。直到离开孤儿院后的某一天，他在小巷里撞见一个酩酊大醉的流浪汉抢劫了孩童手里的纸币。他像是被熏了心，也似是失去了对自己身体的控制，他的眼眶发红，发了疯似地对流浪汉拳打脚踢，对方发出的低苦的求饶和认错反而成了李帝努情绪的催化剂——他的拳头不断地砸下去，砸在流浪汉的身上，也砸在自己愧疚的心里。

过了很久，李帝努气喘吁吁地站起身，地上的人早已没了气息——他第一次杀了人。

可李帝努却并不害怕，他甚至毫不后悔——相反地，内心黑暗缺失的地方似乎因此而填补了一块。恶人因他而受到了应有的处罚，迟来的正义在这个混乱的世界上稍稍站住了脚。

他分不清这到底是对黄仁俊赎罪还是对自己的救赎，他像被困在玻璃瓶里的蚊虫，明明四周都是光亮，却依然找不到出路。

过去的记忆不断地在李帝努的脑海里跑马灯似地播放着，他还在尝试捕捉其中的细节，副驾驶的却门突然被打开了——罗渽民终于结束了这冗长的聊天坐回了车里。

“你们聊什么了？”

“他看到早上的新闻了，”罗渽民边说边系上安全带，“他问我公园里的人是不是你杀的。”

李帝努不接话，示意罗渽民继续说下去。

“我和他装傻呢，假装我什么都不知道。”罗渽民说得轻描淡写，好像自己真的一点都不在意，“他可能也觉得我没有什么感情吧，毕竟到现在我还能和他聊天。”

“你猜怎么着，哈哈。”罗渽民不痛不痒似地扶起额前的头发，“他居然让我杀了你呢。”

“不过我和他说，我只有李帝努这一个朋友，他得给我五倍的钱我才做这笔买卖。”

“他肯定把你当威胁了，但是他干的肮脏勾当这么多，总不能明目张胆地找警察吧。他一定是怕得不行了想让你死，但又走投无路没有办法才会找我。”

“怎么样，李帝努。”罗渽民把脑袋伸到李帝努面前，脸上仍是从孩童时就一直挂着的笑，“五倍的钱哎，你说我能赚到吗？”

然而待一回到家，罗渽民虚伪的面具就变得支离破碎。

他跪坐在沙发上，牢牢地箍住李帝努的脖子。他的头深深埋在李帝努的肩膀里，罗渽民开始不管不顾地，崩溃地嚎啕大哭。

他哭得上气不接下气，甚至到后来开始干呕打嗝。

“帝努，帝努……”罗渽民的眼泪浸湿了李帝努的衣领，他的肩膀不停耸动，情绪仍在不断地崩溃瓦解，“我们杀了他，杀了他吧……”

“他不会放过你的。”

“我只有你了，我不能再没有你了。”

“他杀了仁俊，我不能再让他杀了你了。”

客厅里没有开灯，一举一动都被感官无限放大。罗渽民的眼泪像坏了的水龙头里的水一样汹涌而出，熟悉的痛感又向李帝努袭来，他恍恍惚惚地想起来，自他出生认识罗渽民以来，这是对方第二次哭成这样。

上一次是在黄仁俊去世的那个下午。

“好，我们杀了他。”

李帝努听见了自己嘶哑的回答。

*

黄仁俊的事在小镇上掀起了轩然大波，不仅是大人，就连孤儿院里的小孩也议论纷纷。

他们自然是对他不信的，他们崇敬、尊重的神父怎么会做出这种事呢？他们心中所谓的“正义感”被点燃——黄仁俊骗他们就算了，神父平日对他这么好，他怎么可以污蔑神父呢？

他们从小到大树立起的对黄仁俊的偏见在此刻似乎都有了理由，歪门斜理的排挤变成了明目张胆的正义。

骗子就该得到应有的惩罚，不是吗？

所以在某一天的傍晚，他们把黄仁俊堵在厕所里，门从里面被反锁，一群十多岁的孩子打着正义的幌子对另一个千疮百孔的受害者进行又一场霸凌。

黄仁俊一向不愿和这群人有过多的纠缠，他虽瘦弱，但脑子机灵，他知道自己打不过他们，平时便化巧避开，能躲则躲。但他现在无路可退了，他们把他堵在墙角，逼他承认自己在撒谎，逼他说出自己在污蔑神父，逼他承认从小到大种种“谎言”。

黄仁俊低着头，刘海垂下来盖住了眼睛，他在爆发崩溃的边缘，屈辱和愤怒齐齐涌上来。他双手握拳，整个人都控制不住地颤抖——我从来没有说谎，你们凭什么这样对我？

带头的孩子看不清黄仁俊脸上的表情，他们早就给黄仁俊贴上了“软弱”的标签，此刻也只当他是因为害怕和心虚而发抖罢了。他们戏谑地调侃羞辱他，黄仁俊低头沉默，那些孩子便又想变本加厉地欺辱他。

“怎么办呀——小骗子不说话啦！——”有人嘲讽地故意拉长了语调，“不会是睡着了吧——”

“睡着了？不会是心虚得说不话吧。”又一个声音说道，“来来来，我们给他加点料呗！”

那人话音刚落，就扭开了连接着水管的水龙头。冰凉的自来水从延长水管里喷射出来，全都浇在了黄仁俊身上。

黄仁俊变得狼狈不堪，他的心跟着水温一齐变得冰凉，他被浸湿的衣服变得半透明，隐约透出了些许身上的淤痕。

可黄仁俊却依然斩钉截铁地说道：“我没有，我没有说谎。”

“还说没有呢，”人群里发出一声嗤笑，“你们看看他身上的淤青，看来不止我们看他不爽喔！”

“嘁，这不会是李帝努和罗渽民打的吧？”他们继续嘲讽着，“怪不得今天小骗子没和他们在一起呢，我看是终于看穿他了，不和他一起玩啦——”

那人还想说什么，却没想到黄仁俊猛地抬起头，眼里满是愤怒和咬牙切齿的恨——他们从没见过黄仁俊的这种表情，在他们心里他从来都是逆来顺受的，一群人齐齐地愣在那里，而下一秒黄仁俊就已经抓起了洗手台边的拖把。

“我说了——我没有——说谎——”

他牢牢捏住拖把柄，十指的指尖因为过份用力而泛白。黄仁俊用尽全身力气，发了疯似地用拖把柄猛地击打为首那人的头部。

——我没有，我从没做错什么事，你们凭什么这么对我？

——并不是人人都和你们一样，你们也少用自己肮脏的想法猜测别人。

——更何况，更何况我……

木制的拖把柄早就因浸透了厕所的潮气而变得脆弱易断。在“砰砰砰——”的几声后便“咔嚓”一声断成两截，从黄仁俊的手里飞了出去。

被一反常态的黄仁俊吓到的孩子们立刻回了神，也不知是谁先大喊了一句：“抓住他！”，下一秒黄仁俊就被推倒在地。瓷砖冰凉，上面还积满了刚才的水。他们殴打他，咒骂他，一片慌乱中黄仁俊急忙抱住自己的头，又蜷起身子保护自己柔软的腹部。

那些恶意的拳打脚踢落在他的身上，尖锐刺耳的辱骂又全都击在他的心上。他感觉到有人在踢打自己的背，也有人在猛踹他的腿，肮脏辱骂的字眼飘进他的耳朵里，可他到底做错了什么呢？是因为他的那一箱新衣服吗？是因为神父对他别有目的的“喜欢”吗？

他不知道了，他想不明白，为什么会这样呢？

黄仁俊蜷在地上，他们用拳脚殴打他，用冰冷的凉水泼他，也有人又从别处找来了拖把扫帚要“报仇雪恨”。

他的痛苦的、愤怒的、委屈的眼泪落下来，混着满地的狼藉，变成了积水里的一部分——黄仁俊感觉自己也变成了一滩污水，任人踩踏、遭人嫌弃。他多希望自己也能顺着出水口流向下水道啊，他想离开这里，逃离这里，外面的世界一定不会是这样的吧？

“我没有……我从来没有说谎……”

他依旧用虚弱地声音不断地重复着。

待人群散去，黄仁俊拖着沉重的身体回了房。他想给自己涂药，可他够不到背后的淤青和伤痕，便拿着一盒药膏叩响了李帝努和罗渽民的房门。

当晚轮到罗渽民在后厨洗碗，房间里只有李帝努一人。

黄仁俊已经换了一身干净的衣服，他坐在罗渽民的下铺，背对着李帝努脱掉了自己的上衣。

“我够不到，”黄仁俊说，“你帮我上一下药吧。”

他俯着身子弯下腰去，好方便李帝努上药的动作。黄仁俊的后背白皙纤弱，脊柱一截截地清晰可见，或深或浅的累累伤痕布在上面，直直地刺入李帝努的眼里。

伤药膏体柔软，很快就融化在了李帝努的指腹之间，他小心翼翼地触上黄仁俊的后背，才发现黄仁俊的后背冰冷，凉得像冬日里的一块石头。

“好凉，”李帝努说，“冷吗，等会我给你拿点衣服吧。”

黄仁俊点点头，他疼得不行，紧咬着下唇，额头沁出一层密密的汗。

“很疼吧，稍微忍一忍。”李帝努仍是谨慎地涂抹着伤药，膏体在他的指尖和黄仁俊的后背间逐渐升温，“马上就好了。”

黄仁俊被欺打他怎么会无动于衷呢？李帝努当然是心疼愤怒的，可是他却也不能现在以此为理由冲过去找罪魁祸首算账——若是这样，说不定只会给以后的黄仁俊招来更多暗算。

他想起刚才无意间在走廊撞见的一幕，心里便也稍微好受了那么些——至少黄仁俊没有束手就擒，对面也多少吃了点苦头。

“我刚才在走廊看到了，那个谁的脑袋都肿了。”李帝努的嘴角也不由自主地上扬起来，“没想到我们仁俊这么厉害呢。不过下次再遇到他们不要再逞强了，赶紧来找我们帮忙。”

说完他顿了顿，又开玩笑似地补了句：“我们这么多年的饭也不是白吃的，对吗？”

黄仁俊立刻就听出了李帝努话里的意思——他们都想起了好多年前罗渽民在饭桌上的“吃饭报仇”计划。

黄仁俊扑哧地笑出了声，他回过头，正好对上了李帝努的眼睛。李帝努也正看着他，李帝努的笑眼眯起，咯咯的笑声也从他的嘴唇里跑出来——他们短暂地变得无忧无虑，短暂地忘记身上的伤痛，短暂地忘了这间孤儿院里无处不在的恶。

黄仁俊笑了好一会才停下，他沉默了片刻，又再次启唇说道：“帝努，谢谢你。”

药才上了一半，黄仁俊又背了过去。黄仁俊似乎又变得鲜活了一些，他的体温稍微回暖了一点——也可能是李帝努手指上的温度变凉了。总之李帝努再次碰到他的后背时，指尖那种冰冷的触感消失了。

房间里的灯光本就不好，又被上铺的床板遮去了一半，李帝努不得不凑得很近才能看清黄仁俊背上的伤痕。可凑近了他才发现，黄仁俊的脊柱和脖颈原来那么脆弱——似乎稍稍一用力就会被生生捏碎。那些新伤和旧疤叠在一起，无声地诉说着他所受到的不公。

后来李帝努回忆起那天，他记得窗外偶尔传来了几声猫叫，房间里仍是长久以来挥之不去的潮气，而他们两个则聊了许久。他们坐在破旧的木板床上时哭时笑，像两只遍体鳞伤后互相舔舐伤口的幼兽。李帝努记不起自己说了些什么，他好像也把裤腿撩起给黄仁俊看他身上的伤，而黄仁俊则把心一点一点全部掰开，把他所有的或悲或喜的情感全都摊开给李帝努看。黄仁俊说他好累，明明他从没做错什么，为什么大家要如此对他，转而又说幸好他还有他们两个，能认识他们真是太好了。

“如果没有你们，我可能早就活不下去了。”

罗渽民似是被什么事情耽搁了，直到已近熄灯时间也没有回来。临近深夜走廊里人来人往的声音逐渐消失，黄仁俊临回房前忽然对李帝努说：“渽民今天在厨房帮忙吧？今天的事不要告诉他哦。”

“什么？”

“就是……他们打我的事。”

他们三人之间向来都是没有秘密的，黄仁俊这么一说反倒是显得奇怪了。他这么一说，李帝努才想起从某一时间开始——是在神父的事被揭发之前的某个时间点，罗渽民开始时不时地突然从房间里消失，而后再出现时又常是和黄仁俊一起。他想他们之间是不是已经被撕开了一条缝，从脑海各个角落里冒出的各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事此时也变得有千斤重，他第一次荒唐地怀疑另外两人背着他有秘密。

“渽民是不是经常去找你啊？”

黄仁俊不答，他反问李帝努：“帝努，你信我吗？”

他身上还罩着李帝努给他的厚外套，黄仁俊停顿了片刻，又补了一句：“渽民呢，他会信我吗？”

过了很久罗渽民才回来，房间里早已熄了灯，一片黑暗里李帝努听到罗渽民从床底掏脸盆的声音。他还在纳闷，为什么黄仁俊不让他告诉罗渽民呢？为什么罗渽民会时不时地从房间里消失呢？

于是他又开始不明不白地、莫名其妙地生气。他假装用不痛不痒的语气告诉罗渽民，黄仁俊在厕所被打了，意料之中的，罗渽民在他话音刚落的瞬间就跑了出去。

李帝努当然知道罗渽民关心朋友是正常的——换作他自己听到这个消息，即使是在熄灯后，他也会心急火燎地冲出去。可这烦躁来势汹汹，惹得李帝努在床上翻来覆去地睡不着。他想起了很久之前看到另外两人互相挠痒痒时心里泛起的一阵小疙瘩，也想起了不久前罗渽民拽黄仁俊衣领时他的那一阵突如其来的愠怒。

那时说不清道不明的情绪和此刻无由而来的闷燥相似，它们交织混杂在一起，变成理不清头绪的一团乱麻——李帝努不明白，到底谁才是这些郁结的原因?

待到罗渽民再次回到宿舍时，李帝努已经胡思乱想了一整圈。他听见罗渽民躺上床的声音，便又开口问道：“仁俊和你说什么了吗？”

但罗渽民似是很不耐烦，只是回答说第二天还要早起做义工，让李帝努早点睡觉。

李帝努干脆破罐破摔——他搞不清自己的感情，但他可以弄清他们的。

“你是不是喜欢仁俊啊？”

房间里像是被按下了静音键，罗渽民沉默着不答话，李帝努只能听见窗外的风声和自己胸膛里砰砰的心跳——他觉得自己是待审的犯人，罗渽民若是回答一句“是啊”，自己就会从这段三个人的友谊里被审判出局。

可罗渽民却只说：“早点睡吧帝努，我好困了。”

翌日又是公益日，两人在食堂等了好一会都不见黄仁俊，便又折回宿舍找他。可还没走到黄仁俊房门口，李帝努的眉头就又皱了起来——不知是谁在黄仁俊的房门上写满了各种肮脏咒骂的字眼。

他们推门而入，黄仁俊还蜷在被窝里。黄仁俊听见有人进来，毛茸茸的脑袋从被窝里探头，细碎柔软的头发全洒在枕头上。

“我今天不想去了，”他说，“让我偷个懒呗，我浑身疼呢。”

李帝努那一整天都心不在焉的，甚至都没注意午饭时收容所的老师对他们语重心长的叮嘱。他在思考自己莫名气恼的原因，也在琢磨另外二人到底是不是有了什么秘密。

他生在畸形的环境里，鲜少接触外面的世界，也从未有人教过他怎么处理复杂的人际关系——倒是黄仁俊，或许是小时候跟着母亲摸爬滚打的关系，他在这一方面总比自己擅长。可李帝努又不能直接凑去当事人面前问：“我觉得最近我的两个朋友有点不对劲，你能不能给我分析分析？”

这么一想，李帝努就更苦恼了。

但问题总要有解决的办法，罗渽民昨晚不理他，李帝努便措词想着今晚回去后该怎么问问黄仁俊。

然而世间世事的发展总有意想不到，李帝努再也没机会找黄仁俊谈心了。

那天傍晚的天格外阴沉，黑云的影子投在李帝努的头顶，也一直笼在他此后夜夜的梦魇里。

日落西沉的时候黄仁俊虚弱地靠在床头，他没解释这半天发生了什么，也没告诉李帝努自己到底有没有什么秘密，黄仁俊只留下了一句“对不起”和半句模糊不清的“喜欢”就永远地沉沉睡去。

死去的人不会说话，“骗子”和“畏罪自杀”的罪名被所谓的正义者用舆论变成了黄仁俊的墓碑，树在了所有不知情的人脑海之中。

*

李帝努说不如速战速决直接杀了神父，罗渽民却说不行，在这之前得先还仁俊清白才是。

“要怎么做？”李帝努问，“光凭我们两个肯定不行。”

“你还记得李东赫吗？”罗渽民枕着双臂靠在椅背上，“我听说东赫现在在当记者。”

罗渽民辗转找到了李东赫，两人约在报社楼下的咖啡店见面。李东赫的人生轨迹早已与他们有天壤之别，譬如李东赫现在在市里最有影响力报社工作，胸口的挂着的工作证上印着他所在的部门和“李楷灿”三个大字，而罗渽民则只能算得上是个社会闲散人员，靠收钱帮别人做些或明或暗的事来糊口度日。

罗渽民开门见山说了来意， 问李东赫有没有办法再把这件事重新带回大家的视线。

“东赫啊，我还能这么叫你吧？”罗渽民的余光瞟了眼李东赫胸前的名牌，“我们也不认识什么别的人了，思来想去只有你能帮忙了。你也相信仁俊的吧？”

“当然，我当然信他。当时我听说了这件事还在家里大哭大闹，和我妈说仁俊怎么可能骗人呢？一定是教会里那些孩子又在乱放屁。”李东赫低头看着面前的咖啡，深黑色的液体像个要把他吞没的无底洞，“其实过了这么多年，整个社会的风潮和思想都转变了很多。这种陈年旧事翻出来，大多数人都会站在我们这边。”

“可我们最好要有证据才行，”李东赫继续说道，“才能把神……才能把那个老家伙钉死在耻辱柱上。”

罗渽民闻言从包里掏出一本破破烂烂，甚至已经开始泛黄的日记本。

“这是仁俊当时的日记，你看看，或许能有点用呢？”

“你怎么会有……？”李东赫小心翼翼地接过，似是怕一不小心封面和纸张就会脱落，“他的东西当时不是都被教会里的人烧了吗？”

“我偷偷，偷偷留下来的。”罗渽民说，“总得留下个什么做点纪念吧，不然他就像没来过这个世界似的。”

“可他若是出生前知道自己的一生会是这样，可能会宁愿不来这个世界吧。”

他们又聊了些有的没有，直到临近李东赫午休结束才告别。临别前在咖啡店门口，李东赫忽然长长地叹了一口气。

“有的时候我觉得自己也是有罪的，”李东赫边说边望向广厦楼宇间那片小小的天空，“我被领养那天和仁俊说神父是个好人，让他被欺负了就去找神父帮忙。你说，如果我没说那句话，那是不是就……”

“可是世界上根本没有如果，”罗渽民打断他，“你也不过是被神父的表象骗了而已。而且……不止你一个人觉得自己是有罪的。”

“这是可能我们能为他做的最后一件事了，或许就当赎罪吧。”

他们道了别，罗渽民目送着李东赫远去，他的背影一点点缩小，最后消失在写字楼的玻璃旋转门里——像极了很多年以前，他与他们三人告别的那个下午。

“李、楷、灿，李——楷——灿——”罗渽民自言自语道，“正直的，阳光的。”

“真好啊，我们东赫真的活成了这样的人啊。”

“真羡慕啊，我要是也能活在光里就好了。”

而此时，李帝努正把自己关在房间里，他试图回忆起些蛛丝马迹来作为扳倒神父的证词，可熟悉的头疼欲裂的痛苦又爬了上来。

到底为什么，一点都想不起来呢？

李帝努靠在枕头上，感觉飓风和黑沉的云就在他的头顶盘旋，暴雨前的闷热就压在他的胸口，他在期待一场滂沱大雨，帮他驱走四周压抑的空气，也浇醒他沉睡的记忆。

他又开始透不过气，像极了多年前的那场葬礼。

“好奇怪啊，”他想，“每次一开始回忆，头就变得好痛，我竟然一点都想不起来了。”

*

午后下了一场雨，铺天盖地的黑云压过来，四周的空气变得沉闷不堪。很快暴雨如注，把地表沉闷的空气和肮脏的尘土冲刷得干干净净。

黄仁俊的事就像一场暴雨，来势汹汹，也很快无影无踪。

暴雨过境后的空气总是清新的，土臭素独特的气味在人们的鼻腔里横冲直撞，链霉菌让一切闻起来都是新生的、蓬勃的、充满希望的。记录了肮脏的尘土全都死去，表面的纯净与和平又开始欣欣向荣。

黄仁俊的葬礼就在这样的午后举行。

他没有亲人，教会里的大人和孤儿院里的孩子是仅有的出席者。没有人为他念丧礼诗，也没有人为他读悼文，甚至为他落泪的也只有他仅有的两个朋友。他仍然没能逃脱，没能离开教会——他被葬在了教堂后的墓地里。后来这件事成了人们茶余饭后的谈资，每每提起总会说一句：“神父还真是好人呐，被污蔑了也能原谅包容那小孩，还同意把他葬在教堂里呢。”

然而真的是宽宏大量的原谅吗，还是“你死后也无法逃过我的控制”的侮辱呢？

葬礼匆匆了事，寥寥的人群也很快散尽。李帝努和罗渽民回到房间里，雨后的气息从窗缝里渗进来，生机勃勃的分子在空气里跳跃，而他们却与之格格不入——他们像两具静止的、死寂的雕像，似乎唯有偶尔传来几声抽泣才能证明他们活着。

他们并排坐在下铺的床板上——前几日黄仁俊还坐在这儿和李帝努开玩笑，可现在他已经躺在冰冷的、潮湿的泥土里。罗渽民似乎哭累了，他歪着脑袋倚在李帝努的肩上，他的眼泪仍是不停地落下来，甚至比刚才的那场暴雨更加猛烈，他为朋友落泪，也为自己的无能为力落泪，他也开始怀疑上帝是否真的存在——为什么要给他们悲惨的出生，还要再在他们的身上添上触目惊心的伤，要给他们这般剥肤之痛的折磨呢？

“快点长大吧，”罗渽民的声音嘶哑，“我不想呆在这里了，我们快点长大吧。”

罗渽民感觉到李帝努的肩膀抽了一下，他转过头去，正好对上李帝努的眼睛。他们贴的很近，罗渽民看到李帝努的睫毛很长，上面还沾着未干的泪，晚霞投在他轮廓清晰的脸上，几道泪痕像末日荒河般令人绝望。罗渽民看到李帝努眼底倒映的自己，缩小的他的鼻子眼睛都哭得皱在了一起。罗渽民又想，李帝努现在也一定从他的眼里看到了自己的倒影。

“我最早的时候觉得三个人拥挤，四个人聒噪。”李帝努说，“可后来我才知道不是这样的……”

后面的话罗渽民没听清，他伸手想擦掉李帝努脸上的泪，却发现怎么也擦不干净，而他自己的视线也跟着越来越模糊。晚霞沉入地平线，带走了最后一丝光，世界沉入了寂静的、漫长的、聊无声息的黑夜。

人向阳而生，绝境之中仍会试图寻找一丝光亮——然而很多时候他们并不知道，那一点点奢侈的光，究竟是给人间带来希望的普罗米修斯之火，还是会带来无尽折磨的潘多拉魔盒。

后来罗渽民回忆起这一刻，那时他试图安慰李帝努，李帝努也想安慰他——他们像两只被遗弃的幼猫，没人看得到他们的无助，只能紧紧地贴在一起，互相舔舐彼此的伤。

外面很暗，房间里没有开灯。他们恐惧慌乱，各种从未经历过的情绪将他们罩住，他们靠的很近，好像唯有彼此之间那点熟悉的气息才能带来一丝的安定。

而后不知是谁的唇先触到了对方，他们挣扎，他们索取，那是他们间莫名其妙的第一个亲吻。

安慰的吻是禁忌的潘多拉魔盒，一旦开启便将他们拖入更多苦难的深渊。世人总说爱侣间的吻事缠绵的、炙热的，可他们不是，他们只能感触到彼此冰凉的、颤抖的嘴唇，尝到他们混在一起的，咸涩的泪。

——他们闷燥，他们痛苦，他们的世界进入了漫漫的极夜。

“如果我们那天没有去做义工，仁俊是不是现在还活蹦乱跳的？”

起风了，呼呼的冷风灌进来打在他们身上。

“为什么，为什么偏偏是善良的人受到惩罚呢？”罗渽民的衣襟和袖口早就被泪水浸湿，“为什么偏偏是仁俊呢？”

若有人伸手摘花，被折去的永远是最漂亮的那一朵。

而后过了约莫一年，他们到了离开孤儿院的年纪，可讽刺的是曾经的轩然大波早已经被人们忘记。

他们开始了另类的“相依为命”，他们互相依赖，却又互相侵蚀；互相安慰，却也互相索取——他们的命运更深更深地交缠在一起，他们变得你中有我，我中有你。

夜深人静的时候他们也时常谈起黄仁俊，他们会说起他曾在沙地上画的画，会说起他未能实现的梦，会说起他在某一天的晚霞下唱过的歌。他们当然也会说起黄仁俊离去的那个下午，他们会讨论究竟是神父做了手脚，还是前一天晚上教会里的其他孩子下手太重打伤了黄仁俊的内脏。

他们对他的死因做了无数种猜想，却独独没有自杀那一条。

“仁俊怎么可能自杀呢？他是我们中最期待离开教会的人了，他不会甘心就在那儿结束的。”

他们会回忆很多很多关于黄仁俊的事，有让人嘴角上扬的，也有令人沉默流泪的——但他们都默契地，不约而同地对黄仁俊最后的那半句话绝口不提。

*

信息时代，任何只言片语包含的信息量都能在片刻间掀起爆炸式的狂风暴雨。与此同时，经济飞速发展，科技日新月异，随之而然的，人们的思想和社会的思潮早已在潜移默化中发生了改变——或者说，随着新一代的年轻人的长大，他们发出了新鲜的热血的呐喊，他们自发地和曾被人们认为是“肮脏的”受害者站到一起，他们的声音随着网络、随着媒介、随着马路上的标语和涌动的人潮向外传播。越来越多沉默的、自卑的受害者选择勇敢地站出来，勇敢地声讨若干年前曾对他们犯下种种罪恶却又没有受到惩罚的罪人。

记者李楷灿的文章就在此时在人群中投下了一颗炸弹。

新闻报道者的基本应该是客观地叙述，而不是主观情感的表达。可李楷灿却发现在对待黄仁俊的事时，自己根本做不到这一点——他像被人从内部撕开，五脏六腑都在滴着血。他想起被领养前在孤儿院里的种种，他后悔自己对黄仁俊最后的叮嘱，也愤恨这个世界的不公。他在办公桌前坐了一夜又一夜，咖啡杯见底了又被他蓄满，李楷灿逐字逐句地斟酌措辞，琢磨着要怎么样才能调动人们的情绪，把这件事推上舆论的浪尖。

——他没有刀枪，文字就是他的武器，他要以笔代刃，为孩提时代珍贵的朋友沉冤昭雪。

日升又日落了好几回，李楷灿顶着鸡窝似的头发和青黑色的黑眼圈把稿纸和陈旧的日记本“啪”地拍在主编的桌上。

“领导，您看看吧。拜托了，我就求您这一次，把它登在最显眼的地方吧。”

李楷灿的报道洋洋洒洒，将神父的种种恶行一字不拉地敲在报纸和人们的屏幕上。

瞬时，人们的震惊和愤怒就顺着网络信号传到了世界的角角落落——他们说在完整家庭成长的孩子都希望在学校里多受到老师的关注，孤儿院里的孩子又怎么能抗拒他们最敬爱的神父表面上做出的好意呢；他们说神教导人善良，可神父竟然渎职做出这种丧尽天良的行为；他们说在多年前的社会背景下能勇敢地指认神父罪行是多么的难能可贵，可惜当时人们的思维固化，并没有给受害者逃脱魔掌的机会。

“如果我是从小生活在教会里的孤儿，宗教对我来说自然非常重要。能获得神父的喜爱当然是件大事，他若让我摆放桌椅，收拾碗筷，并在这之后对我夸奖甚至摸摸我的头，我只会觉得自己受到了重视并为此而高兴。这种环境下哪个纯真的孩子不希望自己在神父眼里是与众不同的呢？谁会对上帝说不呢？”

人们质问，受害者长眠地下，施恶者却仍然逍遥法外，这世上的公平究竟在哪里呢？

罗渽民捧着手机，一条一条地浏览着新闻下的评论，他不停地刷新，眼睁睁地看着新闻的热度爆炸式地上升扩撒，不同的网络媒体纷纷对其进行转发评议，更有甚者已经开始挖掘神父和教会的种种秘密。人群的愤怒顺着信息的传播不断上升，社交平台上满是人们对此的怒火和质疑。

他正字字句句地读着，手机忽然嗞嗞地震动起来。

“哎呀——”他故作大惊小怪地唤了一声，把手机递到李帝努面前，“你看——老鼠急了——”

李帝努抬眼，读出了手机屏上来自神父的消息。

“‘什么时候能动手？’风口浪尖还想着杀我呢？”李帝努鼻腔里发出一声轻笑，“渽民啊，我们什么时候动手？”

“你怎么也急了，”罗渽民笑嘻嘻地说，“还得再等等。”

罗渽民收回手机，敲出了一行“我在找机会下手呢，你先把钱给我。”

神父娈童的报道在社会上掀起了千层浪，李楷灿没有想到报道刊登出去没多久，他就收到了许多信件和电话，除去那些对他的夸赞和无关痛痒的威胁，有几条匿名留下的讯息引起了他的注意。

有人说自己也曾在教会孤儿院里呆过一段时间，很不幸地，他也曾受到神父的骚扰。很多年来他都羞于启齿，不知该如何和人说起这段过往，而李楷灿的文章给了他将自己的秘密公之于众的勇气。他问李楷灿能否再写一篇报道，将他的故事也刊登出去，并且据他所知，受害者远远不止两个人。

社会的思潮在改变，人们不再以被侵犯为耻。

于是后续报道不断地发出，不同的报社都开始关注这件事。一篇又一篇的报道像大地震后接踵而来的余震，震断了人们对教会的信任，也震断了作恶者一层又一层的心理防线。

罗渽民就在这个时候给神父发去了短信。

“我下手了，你把剩下的钱给我。”

附上了一张模糊不清的、李帝努倒在血泊之中的照片。

神父依然是疑心疑虑的，他说钱不是问题，但得见到尸体才行。

“拜托，我就算把他装在麻袋里也很显眼好不？我还得处理尸体哎，不要给我添麻烦啦——”

神父又给罗渽民转了一笔钱：“现在行了吗？让我看看，买个放心。”

夜深了，世界变得暗潮涌动，各种见不得人的勾当又悄悄地走上了街头。

罗渽民就在此时敲响了神父的家门。

门内传来一阵细细簌簌的声响，脚步声之后好似有人趴在猫眼处看了许久，又过了几秒，大门才缓缓地打开了一条缝。

“干嘛呀，你这可是在自己家，怎么弄的像做贼似的。”

“我这不是……你知道的……自从登了报，总得小心点被人发现住处啊……”神父鬼鬼祟祟地模样像极了黑夜里的老鼠，“那个……李帝努的……呢？”

“在后备箱里呢，你跟我去车库看看？”见神父仍是不太愿意的样子，罗渽民又说，“我总不能提着李帝努的脑袋在马路上大摇大摆吧？”

二人一前一后走入电梯，电梯显示的数字不断下坠，罗渽民听到自己的心也跟着怦怦直跳，急速坠落。

“为什么登了报反而更着急了呢？这么急着催我对李帝努下手，你就不怕引火上身，罪上加罪吗？”

“把他杀了用点关系就能摆平，没人会在意没背景没家世的孤儿。他如果活着就一定会来要我的命，我只有死路一条，但他如果死了，我找点关系花点钱，报纸上那些事也就只能让我做几年牢。”

神父说完才意识到前半句也把罗渽民囊括在内，他有些尴尬地看向罗渽民，而对方只是毫不在意地笑笑，丝毫都没有生气的样子。

“您说的没错，我们的确是无人在意的孤儿。”

地下车库永远见不到阳光，白天黑夜的时间在这里失了效，白炽灯劣质的人造光不分昼夜地工作着，潮湿和阴霉的气味在这里不断发酵。

“给你看完我就直接开去郊外了，”罗渽民边说边打开后备箱，“得趁着半夜把尸体处理了。”

后备箱里蒙着一块塑料布，隐隐约约能看出大致的人形。神父屏气凝神地走上前，轻轻揭开了塑料布的一角——可塑料布下的只是一堆被捆成人形的旧衣服。

“怎么回——操！”

神父正要破口大骂，却突然被人用麻绳勒住了脖子。

李帝努从阴暗处窜出，他的动作极快，片刻间便把准备好的麻绳套在神父脖子上收紧。大腹便便的男人奋力挣扎着，和李帝努齐齐滚到地上，他的脸涨的通红，因用力而泛白的指尖死命地抓住脖颈上的绳子以试图从中挣脱，他的双腿不断地蹬着做无力挣扎，可他的眼睛则死死瞪住罗渽民，满是不可置信的愤怒和质问。

而罗渽民依旧云淡风轻，他蹲下身子，用膝盖压住神父的脚腕，又伸出手牢牢抓住神父挣扎的小臂。

“不要这么看我嘛，”他的声音依旧温柔，“稍微忍耐一下，很快就结束了。”

“噢？是吗?透不过气了吗？”罗渽民的声音里带着诡异的笑意，“可我们一直都是这般活过来的啊。”

应被千刀万剐的罪人很快就没了气息，罗渽民拿来了事先准备好的长绳结，和李帝努一起把尸体挂在了车库的横梁上。他们又做了其他的伪装，把现场布置得的像神父畏罪。

待做完了一切，罗渽民问道：“你以后有什么打算吗？”

“不知道啊，我没想过。”李帝努看起来很疲惫，“你呢？”

“我？我也不知道……”罗渽民若有所思地看着神父摇摇晃晃的尸体，“但是帝努你一定要好好活着啊。”

*

又过了一日，李帝努窝在沙发上看新闻，女主播愤怒地播报着神父已畏罪自杀，但仍不断有受害者发出控诉。

“我们伪装得很好呀，”罗渽民拿着瓶酒凑了过来，“不过警察也懒得管吧，已经是臭名昭著的烂人了，这么一死正好能说他畏罪自杀，给警察省事了。”

“就这么让他死了才是便宜他了，”李帝努发出不屑的鼻音，“我还有好多帐没和他算。”

罗渽民不接话，李帝努转过头去，看到对方正以一种奇怪的眼神看着自己。四目相交，李帝努还没来得及问一句“怎么了”，罗渽民便已经垂下了眼睛。

罗渽民轻声说道：“这种好日子，我们喝点酒吧。”

罗渽民倒了满满一杯，李帝努把自己的杯子也递过去，示意罗渽民给他也倒上。

可罗渽民说：“哎呀，你先等等。”

他站起来，把酒杯举得高高的，清了清嗓子，唤了声黄仁俊的名字，接着哗啦啦的一声，把满杯的酒都倒在地上。

“仁俊啊，按你的年龄是不能喝酒的，但是今天有好事，破个例应该也没关系。”罗渽民边说边看了李帝努一眼，“我们替你报仇啦，你要是高兴的话，一定要托梦告诉李帝努。”

“为什么是托梦给我？给你不行？”李帝努有样学样，也倒了杯酒洒在地上，“仁俊，酒的味道怎么样？记得梦里告诉渽民。”

罗渽民不回答，不知从哪里又掏出两朵花，李帝努觉得眼熟，回忆了片刻才想起这是当时罗渽民在路边给黄仁俊摘过的虞美人。

不同的是这次的虞美人是紫色的。

罗渽民把花连着茎整株泡在自己的酒杯里，他捧着酒杯端详了片刻，才把杯子送到嘴边。

“你有没有想过，仁俊最后那句话是对谁说的？”

“啊？”李帝努几乎是脱口而出，似是对罗渽民突然间提起这件事而感到不可思议。

他们一直心照不宣地避开这个问题，可罗渽民今天却主动把它提上台面。李帝努不知罗渽民的意思，他愣了愣，而后仍是点了点头：“想过。”

“可是你也害怕吧，你觉得对不起仁俊。”罗渽民边说边喝了一大口酒，“你是不是想，如果当时站出来说自己被神父虐待，事情的结局会不一样？”

“你希望仁俊喜欢你，但是你又怕他真的喜欢你吧？”

李帝努不说话，只是低头盯着酒杯——罗渽民总是这么聪明，把他看得一清二楚。

“可是如果我告诉你，你那些被虐待的记忆都是假的呢？”

“……什么？！”李帝努不可置信地猛抬头，他怔怔地看着罗渽民，他先是疑惑，而后整个人都开始颤抖，“什么意思？！”

他被这段记忆折磨了这么久，可罗渽民现在却告诉他这是假的。

“你什么细节都想不起来，不是因为被暴力虐待产生的心理创伤，而是这件事根本不存在。”

“你被心理医生误导了，产生了错误的记忆。”

“都是假的，帝努。”罗渽民注视着李帝努的眼睛，“你从来没有被神父虐待。”

*

罗渽民的秘密，从他发现黄仁俊在偷偷写日记开始。

约莫是十三四岁——那场惊天骇浪还没发生的时候。那天李帝努不在，罗渽民揣着盒跳棋晃悠到黄仁俊门口。

“黄仁俊——”罗渽民知道黄仁俊从不锁门，喊完一声就直接推门而入，“我进来啦——”

可黄仁俊并不在房间里，但罗渽民也不和他客气，他一屁股坐在黄仁俊睡的下铺，等着黄仁俊回来和他一起下棋。

他边等边摇头晃脑地四处看看，偶然间发现黄仁俊枕头的形状有些奇怪。

罗渽民伸手去摸，从枕套里掏出一本厚厚的日记本。

他知道偷看别人的日记不好，可好奇心是趋势人作恶的魔鬼，日记就在他手里，他便起了窥探心。

再说他还没搞明白李帝努和黄仁俊到底怎么回事，是他们两个先瞒着自己有了小秘密——他还在琢磨为什么李帝努那天问他能不能别拽黄仁俊的衣领。十多岁的罗渽民思前想后摸不出个源头，直到有天他偶然间看到公共区的电视里在放爱情剧，便开始胡思乱想是不是他们两个背着自己偷偷搞早恋。

“仁俊啊对不起，我就看一眼。”他自言自语，“不要怪我啊，是你没藏好，我无意发现的——”

他这么说完，内心的罪恶感便消退了一大半，可刚要翻开日记的第一页就听到黄仁俊在门口大喊。

“渽民！你干嘛呢！”黄仁俊飞速跑过来，一把从罗渽民手里把日记本夺过去，“不许看不许看！”

哎呀，被抓现行。

“是你自己没放好被我发现了！”罗渽民嘴硬，“你怎么偷偷写日记啊？是不是有什么秘密瞒着我？”

是瞒着我，不是瞒着我们。

黄仁俊结结巴巴答不上话，罗渽民就更确定了，他哼了一声，心想你不告诉我，我偏要知道——你们怎么能瞒着我偷偷好上呢？难道在李帝努眼里我比不上黄仁俊，还是在黄仁俊眼里我不如李帝努？

罗渽民说做就做，当天晚上他早早吃完饭，借口肚子疼先一步溜出了饭堂。他直冲黄仁俊的房间，天黑了，屋子里没开灯，他就着洒进来的月光摸到黄仁俊的床头。

可日记本已经不在枕套里了。

他正琢磨着如果翻箱倒柜找日记本会不会被黄仁俊发现，门外忽然间传来了脚步声。

坏了，罗渽民心想——他不能一天被抓两次。

他的大脑飞速运转，急中生智地躲进了黄仁俊的衣柜里。

他听到有人推门进来了，应该是黄仁俊吧，可仁俊为什么不开灯呢？

罗渽民偷偷把衣柜打开一条缝，却窥见站在房间里的不是黄仁俊，而是神父——奇怪，神父在这里干什么呢？

神父没有要走的意思，他好像在等黄仁俊回来。他在房间里来回踱步，东看看西看看，最后直接躺在了黄仁俊的床上。

十多岁的孩子正是最天真烂漫的年纪——他们还什么都不懂。罗渽民觉得奇怪，他在想神父是累了，所以才来仁俊的房间休息吗？是因为仁俊的房间多了一张床吗？可神父为什么不去自己房间呢？

罗渽民还没想出个所以然来，天花板上的白炽灯突然亮了——黄仁俊回来了。

罗渽民顺着衣柜的门缝看出去，黄仁俊脸上的表情迅速结冰，甚至不由自主地往后退了一步，像是要逃跑。

“仁俊，”神父叫住他，“你过来。”

“神……神父……”黄仁俊战战兢兢，满是很害怕的样子，“我，我……”

“怎么了？”神父站起来，一步步逼向黄仁俊，把他笼罩在自己的影子里，“怎么不听话呢？”

“仁俊是乖孩子吧？知道我最喜欢你了。”

神父说完就一把抓住黄仁俊的手腕，把他狠狠地甩在床上。

“今天也和以前一样，知道了吗？”

而后房间里的灯光变得好刺眼，罗渽民看到平日慈蔼的神父在扒黄仁俊的衣服，黄仁俊的拼命挣扎不过是螳臂当车——他的力气哪里比得过健壮的成年人呢？黄仁俊的眼泪不断地从眼眶里涌出来，他的低声下气地哀求着，可神父却根本听而不闻。

黄仁俊手腕上的红印刺进罗渽民眼里，刺进罗渽民纯真的世界里。罗渽民原本蹲在衣柜里，此刻吓得跌坐下来——为什么，怎么会这样？神父为什么要这么对仁俊？他害怕极了，想伸手捂住眼睛，却发现自己早已满脸泪痕。他的眼泪控制不住地掉下来，他觉得害怕，觉得恶心，他捂住眼睛，胃里还没有消化的晚饭翻上来，他捂住嘴，可黄仁俊的哭声却又传进他的耳朵里。

纯真孩童的伊甸园轰然崩塌，罗渽民的人生从那一刻起变得截然不同。

不知过了多久，神父穿好衣服，像无事发生一样离开了。黄仁俊躺在床上，他卷起被子闷着头，哭得更大声了。

罗渽民像是被一盆冰水从头浇到脚，他仍是蜷缩在衣柜里不停地擦眼泪，他不敢出去，他不知道该怎么办。这一切发生得太突然，他措手不及，不知所措了。

他们一个在狭小黑暗的衣柜里哭，一个在充满人造光的房间里哭。

又过了很久，黄仁俊的声音变成断断续续的抽泣，他好像哭累了，又好像睡着了。

罗渽民偷偷地把衣柜门又推开一些，想趁黄仁俊睡着的时候溜出去。

他想去找李帝努，问李帝努要怎么办。

可闷在被子里的黄仁俊却突然说：“渽民啊，你在衣柜里吧？我听到你了。”

罗渽民“砰”地一声撞开衣柜的门，他从衣柜里跌落出来——可他根本顾不得站起身。他跌跌撞撞，连滚带爬地到了黄仁俊的床边。黄仁俊撑着身子想坐起来，他还没来得及说话，罗渽民已经死死地抱住了他。

“仁俊，仁俊……”罗渽民哭得上气不接下气，“怎么会……为什么会这样？”

可黄仁俊却说：“还好，还好他没有发现你。”

罗渽民开始不管不顾地嚎啕大哭，他不明白，他想不通，他敬爱的神父怎么会对他珍贵的朋友做出这种事呢？罗渽民的眼泪鼻涕流了黄仁俊一被子，却仍然无法缓解心里的痛苦和愤怒。

他感觉到黄仁俊的泪水也滴落下来，一颗一颗，全都灼在他的心上。

他只是看到这一幕就崩溃成这般，他不敢想黄仁俊的内心到底有多痛苦。

罗渽民从沾满他和黄仁俊眼泪的被子里抬起头，对上黄仁俊也哭得红肿的眼睛。

“仁……仁俊，”他仍是在哭，说出的话也断断续续，“你有没有，有没有想过怎么办？我们要告诉谁，找谁才能帮你？”

黄仁俊只是沉默着，过了好久才缓缓叹出一口气。

“没有用的。”他面如死灰，说出的一字一句都带着绝望，“所有人都说我是骗子，没人会相信我的。”

“可，可是……！”罗渽民急了，但半天也说不出后半句。

黄仁俊说得没错，孤儿院里除了罗渽民和李帝努，没有别的小孩相信黄仁俊说的话——从黄仁俊穿着那一身新衣服开始，他就一直是别人口中的骗子。

“神父平时对所有人都这么好，”黄仁俊边说边攥紧手边早已被泪水浸湿的被褥，“就算是大人，也不会相信我的。”

“不，不……一定有办法的……”罗渽民咬紧下唇，“要不告诉帝努？我们一起想想，一定有办法的……”

黄仁俊却从床头的矮柜里摸出那本日记本，一页一页的翻阅起来。

“一开始是想把我们高兴的事都记下来，等我们长大了以后再拿给你们看一起回忆的。现在看来不行了，记了那么多这种事……”

“不让你看日记本，是因为我把这些都记在日记本里了。”他边说边把日记本递到罗渽民的眼前，“是因为不想让你和帝努知道，才没告诉你们我在记日记的。”

“不要说出去了渽民，不然他们会说你也是骗子的。”

罗渽民低头，看见黄仁俊翻开的这一页上写着：16岁快点到吧。

“你也不要告诉帝努了，很快的，16岁很快就到了。”黄仁俊边说边用拇指擦罗渽民脸上的泪痕，“16岁就可以离开孤儿院了，我们三个一起。”

“可是，可是——”罗渽民还要说什么，却被黄仁俊打断了。

“别说了，渽民，别说了。”他的情绪又开始波动，话语里都带着哭腔，“我不想，我不想让你们也……我忍一忍，很快就过去了……”

罗渽民从那天起开始变得古怪——除了李帝努和黄仁俊，他不愿再靠近任何人。他时常一个人发呆，甚至一整个下午趴在桌上胡思乱想。他反复地想着该怎么办，到底应不应该告诉李帝努或者其他人。有好多次这个秘密已经到了喉咙口，他又硬生生咬碎吞了下去——他知道这样是不对的，可他又不知道该怎么做。

他开始躲开李帝努，一个人去找黄仁俊，然而黄仁俊每次都是沉默着，最后只对罗渽民吐出个谢谢。

直到那个周末在收容所做义工时，在那里工作的老师无意中发现了黄仁俊身上的伤痕。

于是这件事一传十十传百，一夜之间就闹得沸沸扬扬，“神父虐待性侵孤儿”的消息在他们的小镇上爆炸似地传开。

然而所谓的“正义”往往不过是多数人的暴政——话语权在谁那里，舆论站在谁那里，那无论是非黑白，那个人就是对的。

起先人们觉得震惊和不可思议：“不会吧？我看那神父平时待人处事都挺好的呀，不像是会做这种事的人啊。”而后不知是谁说了一句：“哎你们说，会不会那孩子撒谎呀？”于是好事者旁敲侧击地打听，得知受害者是孤儿院里“臭名昭著”的骗子——“嗨呀，我就说，神父怎么会做这种事呢？现在的孩子也太坏了。”

“有爹生没娘养的，怪不得心思这么黑。”

“哎，我听说那小孩是被他亲娘送进孤儿院的呢，看来他妈也知道教不好啦——”

不过几天功夫，黑白就被颠倒。恶言恶语从四面八方向黄仁俊扑过来，罗渽民急得坐立难安，他又跑去找黄仁俊：“你还在忍什么？他们这么说你，你不生气吗？”

“我习惯了，”黄仁俊盯着日记本上新一页的空白，“从小那么多人都说我是骗子，现在只是又多了几个罢了。”

“你……你……”罗渽民气不打一出来，他脑子里乱糟糟的，怎么都理不出个思路，“算了，我等会再来找你，今天食堂轮到我洗碗。”

罗渽民前脚刚踏出房门，黄仁俊的眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来——他怎么可能不在乎、不委屈呢？他从来都没有说过谎，为什么所有人都不相信他呢？一开始的时候神父关心他照顾他，他真的以为是神父喜欢自己，可是后来呢？为什么偏偏这么对他呢？

——我不是骗子啊，明明妈妈很爱我啊……

——我明明什么都没有做错啊，可是为什么，为什么这个世界会这样对我？

他的眼泪落在日记本上，映出了空白页背后的，写满了整张纸的 “为什么”。

罗渽民洗完碗又被抓去扫地，回到房间时早已过了熄灯点。他想反正明天还要一起做义工，不如今天晚上好好想个对策，明天再找黄仁俊商量。可他还没来得及洗漱，就听李帝努说黄仁俊在厕所被打了。

于是罗渽民又不管不顾地跑出去，他一路狂奔到黄仁俊的房间门口，却发现黄仁俊史无前例地把门锁了。

门上还不知被谁写了个大大的“骗人精”。

“仁俊！黄仁俊！”他转不动把手，开始发了疯似地拍打门板，“开门啊！”

可门里却一点声音也没有。

罗渽民急得满头大汗，他不知在门外站了多久，才听到里面传出来一声轻轻的：“渽民啊，先睡吧，明天再说。”

“你没事吧？”门里有了动静，罗渽民才稍稍松了一口气，“他们打你哪了？还疼吗？”

“背上，”黄仁俊的声音听起来很疲惫，“没事，帝努给我涂药了。”

“啊……噢……”罗渽民愣了神，一时不知道该怎么接话，“你是不是已经休息了？那我们明天再说？”

黄仁俊说：“好，晚安，明天见。”

罗渽民洗漱完已经是深夜了，他不想吵醒李帝努，蹑手蹑脚地摸回自己的下铺，可脑袋刚挨到枕头，上铺那个早该睡着的人却开口了。

“仁俊和你说什么了吗？”

罗渽民没料到李帝努还醒着，他心乱如麻，根本没聊天的心情，他翻了个身，闷闷地说道：“没说什么，明天还要早起做义工，快点睡吧。”

可李帝努却继续问道：“你是不是喜欢仁俊啊？“

罗渽民愣住了。

他喜欢黄仁俊吗？他当然喜欢，他喜欢和黄仁俊一起踢球下棋——可他也喜欢和李帝努打弹珠啊。李东赫走了以后，他就只有这两个朋友，那他怎么会不喜欢黄仁俊，不喜欢李帝努呢？

但李帝努居然一本正经地问他是不是喜欢黄仁俊，李帝努的“喜欢“是什么意思？是电视剧里交往的那种意思吗？

他想起自己前段时间误认为李帝努和黄仁俊瞒着自己搞“地下恋”，可当时只是因为觉得他俩背着自己有秘密而偷偷生了会闷气，并不是因为他们“谈恋爱”而生气。

那这应该不是那种“喜欢”吧？

可他最近又的确对黄仁俊特别关心，为什么呢？是因为他不小心知道了神父做的事，还是因为他已经“喜欢”上黄仁俊了？

罗渽民想不出答案了，他的脑子更乱了，奇奇怪怪的思绪被揉成一团——什么“喜欢”啊、“爱”啊，从小到大没人教过他，他是弃婴，从没体会过爱，那他又怎么知道自己的感情呢？

“早点睡吧帝努，”罗渽民想了半天也没憋出个答案来，“我好困了。”

第二天黄仁俊说浑身疼，没和他们一起去收容所做义工。午休的时候罗渽民盯着自己的碗发呆，他还在想办法，这时最早发现黄仁俊身上伤痕的老师凑了过来。

“帝努、渽民，我知道你们都是好孩子。”老师故意压低声音，“仁俊也是，他也是好孩子。”

“我不信他会撒谎。”

“你们要是知道什么一定要说出来。”

“只有你们可以帮他。”

于是整个下午罗渽民都魂不守舍，他脑子里反复回想着老师说的话——对啊，如果自己给黄仁俊作证，那信他的人会不会多一点？他思考了一个下午，决定立马把自己看到的都告诉老师。下午的工作一结束，罗渽民就去敲办公室的门，结果却被告之老师有事提前回家了。

罗渽民有些失落——不过没关系，反正下周还会见到老师，今天回去先和仁俊说自己想到办法了。

可是来不及了，他和李帝努刚回到教会，就被告知黄仁俊已经奄奄一息了。

他们冲进黄仁俊的房间，床上的人却只留给他们一句“对不起”和半句“喜欢”。

——什么对不起啊，你明明没有做错事。

——你的“喜欢”又是什么啊，到底什么才是“喜欢”啊？

但黄仁俊已经没法回答了。

罗渽民哭得失了声，鼻涕眼泪全都胡乱的搅和在一起——为什么呢？为什么不再等一等呢？我已经找到相信你的人了啊。

或许我早一点，早一点告诉老师就好了……

黄仁俊变成了一捧灰，大人们又开始商量着要烧掉他的东西。

“脏” 、“晦气”、“不吉利”……

罗渽民最后一次溜进黄仁俊没锁门的房间，从他的枕套里摸出了那本日记本——你说过原本想送给我和帝努吧，那我这样也不算偷你的东西吧？

不要生气啊仁俊，让我留个纪念吧。

黄仁俊的遗物被大人们堆在院子里，东西很少，无非是些简单的日用品，若说有什么特别的，便是那一箱早已穿不下的、他妈妈最后留给他的衣服。

有人点了一把火，院子里升起了滚滚的烟。

李帝努和罗渽民趴在窗口看，隔着玻璃也被那些烟熏得眼睛酸。

“帝努，”罗渽民觉得好累，好像自己也死了一次，“以后只有我们了。”

“是啊，”李帝努的声音很闷，他望着那些黑烟缓缓升上天，最后消失在压抑的乌云里，“只有我们了。”

天阴下来，影子笼在他们的头上，罩在他们的心底。

罗渽民又开始哭了——他和李帝努又像葬礼那天一样，莫名其妙地吻在一起。

——是安慰吗，是缓解吗？他不知道，但他想这应该不是爱，听说爱让人快乐，可他只觉得好可悲。

——他们变成两个互相寄生的寄生虫，互相依赖，也互相腐蚀。

后来他们长到了离开孤儿院的年纪，也算是碰了运——居然找到一间两人租得起的，还能一人一间房的公寓。

搬进去的第一天，罗渽民坐在床上看着房间里的衣柜，他瞬间觉得呼吸困难，胃里翻江倒海一般地恶心——他这才意识到，原来他从没走出那间衣柜。他的人生从那一天开始就被关在衣柜狭小黑暗的空间里，他仿佛又听到两个声音在哭——是他自己的，是黄仁俊的。

仁俊，仁俊，对不起。

罗渽民还没告诉李帝努他的秘密，他心里有愧，他不敢说。

直到有天李帝努从心理医生那回来，始终无精打采地低着头，看上去很不对劲。罗渽民问他怎么了，李帝努看向罗渽民，满眼都是后悔的愧意——“渽民，你说我当时为什么没告诉大家我也被神父虐待了呢？”

“如果我说了，仁俊是不是就不会死了？”

罗渽民大惊失色，李帝努怎么了？

那晚他蜷在被窝里不停搜索“记忆错乱”的关键词，才大概弄懂兴许是心理医生的治疗方法不当，导致李帝努产生了儿时被虐待的错误记忆。

那要告诉帝努吗？

罗渽民犹豫了——他又变回了十几岁的孩子，他不敢了，他胆怯了。如果告诉李帝努真相，李帝努会怪他吗？会恨他吗？

他的内心挣扎斗争着，眼前浮现出李帝努刚才内疚的眼神——李帝努的愧意似乎帮他分担了些痛苦，让他没有那么难受了。

——算了吧，算了，再等等吧，就让我自私一次吧。

等什么时候我准备好了，我再告诉你真相。

罗渽民支起身子，打开床头的抽屉，里面躺着两本日记本——一本是黄仁俊的，一本是罗渽民新买的。他还记得黄仁俊说要把一整本快乐回忆送给自己和李帝努，罗渽民原先想把那些愉快的事都抄下来，替黄仁俊送给李帝努。可他现在动摇了，他是该依葫芦画瓢，伪造一本李帝努记录儿时被虐待的日记来帮自己转移痛苦，还是应该在某一天自己做足了面对现实的勇气后，把黄仁俊的整本日记，把那些快乐的、痛苦的、悲伤的回忆都给李帝努看呢。

他思来想去，还是选择了后者。

等我再长大一点，等我再坚强一点就告诉你。

可后来罗渽民发现，他心底的愧意并没有丝毫减轻，反而日复一日地越来越重了——对黄仁俊的和对欺骗李帝努的内疚叠在一起，压得他喘不过气来。

或许产生记忆偏差的李帝努把和罗渽民接吻上床当成是一种自我麻痹的方法，可罗渽民知道，真正需要救赎的从来只有他一人——他是无罪却又罪无可赦的罪人，千万斤的枷锁每日每夜地压在他的身上，沉重又无法挣脱的锁链把他困在狭窄无光的衣柜里。但他毫无办法，一层又一层的面具糊在他的脸上，他只能不断地用撒谎来圆谎，他只能装作什么都不知道，他只能装作毫不在意。

直到那天，在神父说要杀死李帝努后，他被彻底压垮了。他抱着李帝努的脖子嚎啕大哭，哽咽着说要杀死神父。

——他早已精疲力尽了，他撑不住了，他也知道自己不会好了。

——杀了神父，替仁俊报仇，告诉帝努真相。

他不想这么累地活着了，他想快点，快点结束这一切。

所以他把紫色的虞美人连着花茎一齐泡在酒里——只要喝下去，一切就都结束了。

*

李帝努的大脑一片混乱，什么错误治疗，记忆错乱，罗渽民在说什么，他怎么都听不懂？

罗渽民无力地枕在李帝努的肩上，又在说什么衣柜，什么日记，李帝努只能听进只言片语——是什么意思？渽民是早就知道了吗？

他听不懂，他不明白，折磨他的头疼又爬上来，李帝努抬手揉太阳穴，罗渽民却突然从他肩上滑落下去，生生地从沙发摔倒在地上。

“渽民！——”李帝努一惊，大声喊道。

罗渽民没有应他。

罗渽民觉得好累，眼皮变得好沉——是虞美人的毒素生效了吗？

他眨眨眼，李帝努的声音变得好远。罗渽民看到李帝努蹲在他边上，又拉他进怀里，看唇语李帝努好像在大声唤他的名字，但罗渽民已经听不清了，他的意识正在一点点地、一点点地从他的身体里流出去。

他的身体变得疲倦，可他又觉得好轻松——他明明就要死了，但他又觉得自己现在才是真正活着。

他好像看到有扇门在他眼前打开，是那天的衣柜门吗？他看向天花板上的白炽灯，竟是和那天黄仁俊房间里的灯光有点像。

真好，他想，我终于走出衣柜了。

有什么东西滴落在他的脸上，湿漉漉的，是李帝努在哭吗？

不要哭了帝努，让我最后再自私一次吧——我真的好累，就让我休息一下吧。

你会原谅我吧？

“对不起……”罗渽民的声音很轻，像是用尽了最后的力气。

对不起啊仁俊，没有早点帮到你。

对不起啊帝努，一直都没告诉你。

李帝努走出警局时，天边已经初露晨光了。

人际关系简单，自杀迹象明显——警察也懒得多管闲事，草草结了案。

李帝努问：“是这花有毒吗？”

“是啊，虞美人摄入量过多就会危及生命的。”工作了一夜的警察打了个哈欠，“可能它的寓意也和它的毒性有关吧。”

“寓意？”

“嗯，生离死别。”

罗渽民化作了一个小小的盒子。李帝努恍恍惚惚地想，他们刚被送进孤儿院的时候，是不是也这么小小一个被裹在襁褓里？

他走进罗渽民的房间，空荡荡的——是因为没有衣柜，也因为没有罗渽民。

李帝努打开罗渽民床头的抽屉，发现里面有两本日记。一本看上去已经很旧了，另一本却似乎从没被使用过。

他翻开旧的那本，是黄仁俊的日记。

黄仁俊稚嫩的字迹在第一页上跳跃：“今天妈妈把我送到了孤儿院，还给我买了一箱新衣服。我一点都不想来，不过妈妈说过一段时间来接我回家，希望妈妈快点来接我。对了，今天我还认识了三个新朋友。”

李帝努一页页往后翻去，黄仁俊的日记记得断断续续，像是流水账，无非是在说今天去了哪里玩，说李东赫又摔了一跤，说李帝努打水漂扔得好远，说罗渽民装病躲着做家务。

有一天的字迹歪歪扭扭，墨水还被滴落在纸上的液体晕开了——黄仁俊在那天写“东赫走了”。

自此以后的日记里便几乎只剩他们三个人，随着黄仁俊的字迹逐渐变得成熟，他们三个也逐渐长大了。

然而李帝努越看，眉头皱得越紧——从某一天开始，神父的恶行便出现在字里行间。

“怎么办啊？我该告诉别人吗？说出去会有人信我吗？”

“如果大家眼里我不是骗子就好了。”

“也不能告诉帝努和渽民吧，万一别人也开始不信他们就糟了，不能害了他们。”

后来黄仁俊记日记的频率越来越低，他的字迹也开始变得越发潦草——他似是在慢慢崩溃，一点点走向瓦解。

李帝努翻到黄仁俊写过字的最后一页，记日记的人像是用尽了力气，大大小小的字迹和甩出去的墨水留在发黄的纸页上。这一页被写得满满当当，却整页都只在重复三个字——“为什么？”

是啊，为什么？

他们三个，怎么会变成这样？

李帝努合上日记，躺在罗渽民的床上，他原只是想休息片刻，可他浑浑噩噩地，不知不觉就睡着了。

他又梦到自己在孤儿院的走廊里，站在黄仁俊的门前。可这次罗渽民不在，黄仁俊的门也没有被重新粉刷过。

他推门进去，房间里不是15岁的黄仁俊——他看起来更小一些，像是十岁出头的样子。

黄仁俊正蹲在地上在整理箱子。

黄仁俊问：“你来送我吗？”

什么？送你去哪？

李帝努刚想问，罗渽民也走了进来——奇怪，渽民怎么看起来也只有十岁了？

他看向窗户，发现自己在玻璃上的倒影也是十岁的模样。

“李——帝——努——”罗渽民假装生气，故意把他的名字拖得老长，“我说你怎么不见了，原来是偷偷跑来找仁俊了。”

“我和渽民下午就要走了，帝努会觉得孤单吗？”黄仁俊边说边站起身子，“不过也没关系吧，我听大人说你的手续也快办完了，马上你也可以去领养家庭了。”

“是啊是啊，”罗渽民又开始笑嘻嘻，“而且我听说我们三家很近呢，到时候我们还能天天一起玩。”

“那要快一点噢！”黄仁俊也笑了，“我和渽民等你一起玩！”

“光说有什么意思，”罗渽民举起小指摆来摆去，“要拉钩才算数！”

是这样啊，原来他们三个都要被领养了。

“好，”李帝努伸出手，三个人的小指勾在一起，“我们拉钩。”

“以前总想快点长大，好早点离开这里。可现在马上要去新家了，反到想一辈子都做小孩子了。”

李帝努没有关窗，外面下起了雨，豆大的雨滴打在玻璃上，呼呼的风也不断地灌进来。可李帝努躺在床上却觉得好暖——梦里的阳光投进来，照在了他的身上。

梦里的他们好像拥有无限的以后，快乐的、充满幻想的、令人憧憬的。

如果这个梦是真的就好了。

*

李帝努给罗渽民和黄仁俊找了个新家——远离原来的教会，不用再缩在墓地角落的树荫里终日不见光。

办妥一切手续，新墓区的工作人员问他：“李先生，落葬那天需要办理殡葬礼吗？”

“不用了。”

举办葬礼又有什么意义呢？他们没有亲人，也没有朋友，到头来葬礼的消息传出去，出席的人除了李帝努，剩余的只会是一群来凑神父新闻余温的记者。

这世间吵吵闹闹，每天有无数的热点新闻爆炸式地出现在报纸上或是手机屏幕里，被揭发恶行的神父不过是人们茶余饭后的谈资，而他们三个的悲惨遭遇也只会换来人们口中的一声叹息罢了。

倒不如安安静静地走完最后一程路。

下葬那天李帝努仍是去了，他错开了工作人员告知的时间，故意在骨灰安放完成后才到墓区。

正巧碰到另一个孩子的葬礼——可能是因病，也可能是意外。他的亲朋好友浩浩荡荡好几十人，全都穿着素黑的衣服。领头的妇人或许是他的母亲，早已哭得泣不成声，妇人的丈夫捂着胸口，满脸都是无法抑制的伤痛。

李帝努无意打扰，但那孩子的墓碑离黄仁俊他们有些近，于是他倚身靠在不远处的树上闭目养神。葬礼上的悼词隐隐约约飘进李帝努的耳朵里，全是孩子的亲人对他的爱与思念。

“这就是爱吗？”李帝努心想，“真是令人羡慕啊。”

好不容易挨到葬礼结束，已快是夕阳西下的时间。

“你们看到了吗，这就是在爱里长大的孩子。”李帝努像是在对面前的墓碑说话，也像是在喃喃自语，“真好啊，就算死了，连葬礼也让人羡慕。”

这里有三块墓碑，黄仁俊的、罗渽民的，还有一块无名的，是李帝努给未来的自己的。

罗渽民已经见到黄仁俊了吗？那他会问黄仁俊最后说的那句话是什么意思吗？李帝努又开始好奇问题的答案了，但他不知道什么时候才能亲耳听到黄仁俊的回答——李帝努可能会长命百岁，但他也可能今晚就死去。

命运的转变总是太快，就像突然被领养的李楷灿，就像突然死去的黄仁俊，就像突然决定要杀掉神父的罗渽民，也像突然被告知所谓真相的李帝努。

他循着儿时模糊的回忆，念出了曾在他人葬礼上听过的丧礼诗：

“灵胞去世，暂时离别，不用失望心伤，  
无非是主召他安息，等候同住天乡。”

李帝努蹲下身子，抚摸两个人冰冷的墓碑，各种酸甜苦辣的记忆浮上来，他想起黄仁俊在破旧的白T恤上画的三个小人，想起罗渽民偷偷摸摸从口袋里摸出的一把糖，他甚至不合时宜地想起黄仁俊布满淤青的后背，想起他和罗渽民之间的第一个吻。

他的眼泪控制不住地落下来，李帝努把头埋在臂弯里，眼泪润湿了他的袖子，他回想着他病态的半生，而后终于忍不住，开始大声号泣——他的人生经历从两个人到四个人又回到两个人的循环，可从现在开始只有他独自一人了，第一次杀人的时候他不害怕，伪造神父自杀现场的时候他不害怕，但他现在开始胆怯了，他不知道一个人要怎么活。

他们是三株互相缠绕的藤曼，第一株死去的时候剩下的两株仍能相依而存，可第二株枯萎后，留给第三株的只有手足无措的慌乱。

空荡的墓园里回荡着他的哭声，乌鸦在他头顶的枝头唱着悲歌。

李帝努觉得自己体内所有的液体都从他的眼眶流了出去，他站起身，胡乱地擦了一把脸——天快黑了，他要走了。

“你们不要走太快噢，在那边等等我吧。”

“要是下辈子我们都能成为在爱里长大的孩子就好了。”

“到时候渽民也好，仁俊也好，都不要再说对不起了。”

李帝努走出墓园，正巧看到三个小孩打打闹闹地从他面前跑过——正是当年孤儿院里的三人组的年纪，晚霞映在他们的脸上，把他们照得意气风发，朝气蓬勃。

他驻在原地，望着他们一路远去，恍惚间李帝努好像看到了儿时的自己、罗渽民和黄仁俊，正抱着足球吵闹着要去哪里再踢上一局。

他垂眼收回目光，又看见脚边有三朵紧紧依靠的白色虞美人正在随风轻摆。

“这是仁俊喜欢的花。”他似乎听到罗渽民在自己耳边轻语，“我也喜欢。”

李帝努俯下身子，伸手摘下了其中的两朵，而后他的手在半空中停顿了片刻，又轻轻摘下了第三朵。

天黑了，可他转了个身又往墓园走去。

“你们再陪陪我吧。”

*

那年教会收养的孩子里有三个骗子，第一个是众人眼里的骗子，第二个是不敢说话的骗子，第三个是骗了自己的骗子。

END

*

**Author's Note:**

> *虞美人全株有毒，寓意有生离死别、悲歌之意。白色虞美人象征安慰、慰问；紫色虞美人的花语包含安慰、遗忘之意。
> 
> *心理医生在对患者的治疗过程中使用了错误的治疗方式而导致患者产生儿时被虐待的错误记忆是有真实案例的，感兴趣的可以在YOUTUBE搜索KUAIZERO的曼德拉效应和Elizabeth Loftus的 “How Reliable Is Your Memory?” 。


End file.
